Mi Hyper yo & Yo
by AlexOkami
Summary: Mucho All x 27 casi acosadores xD y Viol... ¿? ... Toques 72 x 27 HT x T ... Lo se algo raro.¡Denle una oportunidad!: Summary: Una Bazuca Defectuosa junto con una bala de ultima H. Voluntad de igual modo... ¿¡Esperen Dos Tsuna s? Ahora todos se dan cuenta que el H.Tsuna se da cuenta de sus intenciones...Reviews Bienvenidos. Lectoras un aviso dentro
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D

Jajaja como siempre aquí torturándome de nuevo XDD es que no se xD estaba descansando bueno hace mucho calor aquí xdd y ahora misteriosamente esta fresco ._. … Jeje Y no se medio platicaba con mi hermano mayor xD y se me vino esta idea jajajaja…

Aunque si gusta este fic, la verdad no prometo actualizarlo tan rápido :P creo XD de echo creo que lo intentare hacer corto XD… O quien sabe muchas cosas pueden pasar xD

Jajaja xD

* * *

**Pero... Les tengo una mala noticia… Minna-san… Mi lapto, murió (un poco) y por eso creo que ya no actualizare en un buen tiempo o tan seguido así seguido quizá no… Pero aun así estense pendientes… Tal vez le preste una a mi tío o amigas jeje xD así que de vez en cuando échense una vuelta por mi "profile" (o perfil) y así ven si he actualizado ;)… ¿Vale? No me abandonen TwT…**

* * *

Sin más lean.

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++++ Flash Back++++ en los F.B**__"estos no serian pensamientos"_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja).

**Advertencias: **creo será Shonen-ai – yaoi, insinuaciones, limme, Amm pues todo realmente no tendrá que ver mucho jaja Reborn es un Adulto *¬*… En fin… Mucho: All x 27 y 72 x 27 (HT x T ) XDD Jajaja intentare hacer "Humor" y unos guardianes algo ¿Acosadores?

XDD claro si gusta obviamente.

* * *

**Prologo.**

***Mi Hyper yo & Yo***

Delante de ellos había algo, totalmente… totalmente ¿increíble?...

-Imposible… - murmuraban todos.

Y por que nadie creía aquello, era simple había. ¿Dos Sawada´s Tsunayoshi´s?

**++++Flash Back++++**

El pequeño Lambo Bovino jugaba con su particular bazuca de los 10 años. Aquella arma temida por cierto joven peli castaño.

-L-Lambo, basta ya deja de jugar con eso, es peligroso – intentaba detenerlo.

-Gyajajaja Lambo-san es el hitman numero uno kyaaa – gritaba el chiquillo.

-Dame-Tsuna, cállalo – hablo un hitman con dos patillas rizadas. El cual ahora tenia una forma adulta… Ya que su maldición fue rota después de ganar una batalla con un hombre misterioso y el cual conocía a Verde… En fin. Ahora se encontraba limpiando a León pero en forma de pistola.

-¡Hiii! eso intento ¡Reborn! – se quejo el castaño.

-Hm – murmuro el pelinegro – Sera mejor que lo hagas de otra forma – hablo un poco tétrico y la sombre que le daba su sombrero Fedora no auguraba nada bueno.

El castaño trago un poco de saliva. Y hasta sintió que se le fue la sangre cuando vio que lo apuntaba con su arma.

-¿Sabes, Dame-Tsuna? – hablo algo intimidante con cierto toque seductor.

-¡Q-Que c-cosa? – respondió dudoso el castaño. Algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

-El equipo de Investigaciones de Vongola, han creado una especie de bala para que entres en tu Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad, así León descansaría mas… - sonrió un poco.

-Ya v-veo – murmuro el castaño quien se empezaba a alejar lentamente. Iba directo hacia la puerta, para escapar claro.

El pelinegro sonrió mucho más… Realmente ese chico si que sabia como motivarlo.

-Tsunaaa – grito lambo el cual ya hasta había sido olvidado.

-¿¡Q-Que! – casi grito. – ¡Hiiiiiii! – ahora si que quería gritar mas, pero como siempre en vez de quitarse se quedo como "bobo" esperando, ¿lo inesperado?

El chico vaca, se había tropezado. Y la bala de prueba que tenia Reborn fue disparada al mismo tiempo.

El bovino nunca comento que la bazuca había sido dañada… Se la había quedado Irie Shoichi y Giannini junto con Spanner cuando fueron a unas pequeñas vacaciones a Italia. Todo los que conformaban la familia del Décimo Vongola fueron disfrutaron de sus "vacaciones" claro a excepción de que Varia se hizo notar también…

**¡PUFF! **

Había un denso humo rosa, la mini-vaca salió del lugar corriendo quizá del miedo.

Pero el hitman espero, después de todo quería ver aunque no lo admitiría a su "Querido Ex – Estudiante". Es decir su versión futura.

Pero bueno, se quito ese pensamiento cuando vio al pequeño castaño encogido como un gatito… Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza y sus piernas estaban dobladas. Al parecer no le pasó nada… Cosa rara tenia que admitir. Pero como todo Hitman sabia que la bala si le había dado él era Reborn después de todo y por tal nunca fallaba.

-Mm… - se calmo y abrió un ojo que tenia ciertas lagrimitas - ¿Are? No me paso nada… -murmuro para si.

-Tch, tuviste algo de suerte el día de hoy "Dame-Tsuna" – le hablo el pelinegro al castaño.

Otra cosa rara por agregar fue que el mayor le ayudo a levantarse pero sin querer como siempre "Dame una vez Dame-Tsuna para siempre serás"

El castaño tropezó sobre sus propios pies e hizo que el Hitman se cayera, el menor estaba sobre el y sin querer rozo la "virilidad" del mayor el cual se estremeció un poco. Este lo sostenía por debajo de sus brazos pero luego se posaron en las pequeñas y delgadas caderas.

-G-Gomen – se disculpo el castaño - ¿R-Reborn? – le hablo se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Tsk – murmuro el Hitman. Se levanto y sin más se fue, ese contacto fue algo ¿extraño? Y no negara que le gusto, le gusto sentir el calor del menor, su olor dulce todo…

El castaño ni en cuenta. Ajeno a lo que paso…

-Cielos, pensé que moriría – murmuro el castaño – En fin mejor me iré a dormir – se dijo a si mismo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

A pesar de "jugar" con lambo todo el tiempo paso rápido ya era de noche y algo tarde, se metió a bañar y se puso su pijama descansaría un poco antes de ir a cenar.

Pero como siempre se durmió y se despertó por una sensación extraña. Como, como si tuvieran a alguien más…

-_"Me siento tan cómodo"… "Un momento"_

Se giro y sintió una mano en su cintura… Y una voz de lo más "sensual" le dijo:

-Buenos Días – le hablo. Mientras lo veía con sus ojos anaranjados.

-HIIIIIEEEEEEE – se escucho en la casa Sawada y si es posible Namimori o todo Japón lo que ocurra primero.

Y lo que mas le asusto es que el otro yo no tenía ropa, bueno eso parecía… Reborn entro tan rápido al escuchar el grito de su estudiante. Casi le estaba a punto de dispararle al "Extraño" sujeto que estaba encima de Su Dame-Estudiante, y hasta donde vio, parece que no tenia ropa…

Pero cuando algo lo detuvo y vio ahora a sus "estudiantes" sin duda pensó que se divertiría más… Pero… ¿Que era esa sensación de que algo no estaría tan bien después de todo?

Además el hecho de que el otro chico castaño, que dedujo era la parte Hyper de Tsuna, sin duda tenía algo en esa sonrisa que no le gusto…

-Tch – solo murmuro – Luego hablaremos con Irie, Spanner y Giannini – solo dijo el pelinegro.

Sin duda, la semana o semanas que vivirá el castaño ("Normal") será muy larga…

* * *

**¿REVIEW? **

**¿LES GUSTO?... O LO DEJO HASTA ALLI XD**

**OwOU**

JAJAJA Y YO COMO SIEMPRE JAJAJA HACIENDO DE VAGA, Y COMO DIJE FUE CORTO, POR SER UN PROLOGO…

KYAAAA *-* QUE COSAS LE IRAN PASANDO XDDD… TODO DEPENDERÁ DE USTEDES :D MIS PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES Y POR FAVOR LO SIENTO MI COMPU SE INCENDIABA D: ME DIO TANTO MIEDO :S EN FIN…

**CIAO ~ CIAO :**3

**DEJEN REVIEWS **

**Si esperan continuación o.O…**

_También__, Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_(- EN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER- )_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, ¡adelante es bienvenida!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola xD

Wow me impresione con los Reviews que obtuvo después de que lo subí OwOU ajaja alegran :D… Por eso esta aquí este capi :3

Jajaja sus respuestas las tendrán al final XD… Y realmente eso espero que igual me dejen Reviews TwT o si no escribo mas ¬3¬… y aparte por que realmente me quiero saltar la barda (¿?) jajajaja quiero hacer un fic realmente cof perver cof jojojo ustedes saben xD… Ah pero bueno mejor lo aclaro, algunas dudas.

**PIFFLE PRIINCESS: **Jajaja el 72 es el modo Hyper de Tsuna-chan :3

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **Jajajaja y pues eso no se yo xD pues yo digo ¿no? XD ya que si pones 27 (osea Tsu-chan) y te lo imaginas al revés, o bien lo pones en un espejo te sale el 72 xD jajaja además así me lo imagino yo *-*

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **creo será Shonen-ai – yaoi, insinuaciones, limme, Amm pues todo realmente no tendrá que ver mucho jaja Reborn es un Adulto *¬*… En fin… Mucho: All x 27 y 72 x 27 (Hyper Tsuna x Tsuna ) XDD Jajaja intentare hacer "Humor" y unos guardianes algo ¿Acosadores?

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

Esto es un total All x 27 jaja.

Lo del R27 todavía no lo pongo o bien he considerado… O mas bien alguna pareja jeje ñ.ñ

Quiza haya mas roces 1827 o R27 no se jeje ñ.n...

Espero que no haya Problema TwT… El 72 lo incluiré para que de Celos y haga travesuras con todos pero metiendo al pequeño Tsuna-chan de por medio:

El lado Hyper lo reconocerán como Tsunayoshi.

El lado Normal lo reconocerán como Tsuna.

Y hagamos de cuenta que Mukuro esta ya afuera de Vindice jeje...

* * *

**Capitulo 1. ¿Las intenciones?**

***Mi Hyper yo & Yo***

Después de que el Hitman se fue de la habitación de su Dame-estudiante. Transformo al pequeño camaleón, León en un teléfono celular y marco a todos los guardianes. Si, incluso hasta los dos guardines más difíciles de tratar, el Guardián de la nube y al otro Guardián de la niebla quien hace un tiempo tenía su cuerpo… Pero de todos modos Chrome también hacia papel de Guardiana de la Niebla.

(…)

Tsuna no supo como reaccionar delante de él estaba su yo Hyper.

-Ettoo… - susurro, no estaba tan seguro de que preguntar – _"yo… Ese soy yo, p-pero yo estoy aquí waaaa pero estoy seguro que ese es mi modo o mi lado Hyper. Quizá si…" – _Nee – iba a empezar a hablar.

Pero cuando iba a hacerlo Tsunayoshi. Se le abalanzo y le cayó encima. Entre sus piernas de… Bueno las de Tsuna.

-¿No quieres "Jugar?" Tsuna – le pregunto insinuante.

-¿Eh? – Murmuro mientras se intentaba alejar – _"acaso mi yo, mi otro yo es un… ¡¿Pervertido? " _- ¡Hiiiii! P-Por favor, me calm… Hiiee no, Cálmate – le decía, las manos del Hyper se le estaban metiendo debajo de la camisa de sus pijama...

Y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas...

-Ngh jajajaja – reía con algo de nervios el castaño – jajaja b-basta jajaja me e-empieza a doler el estomago.

-Jeje no quiero – hablo Tsunayoshi. El seguía en su labor, su intuición le advertía que ya era la hora… Algo lo divertiría un poco mas...

(…)

Sin duda alguna a su modo se estaban divirtiendo, pero no contaban con que el Hitman había llamado a sus guardianes. Si, ahora eran de ambos.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Mostrando unas caras muy conocidas y otras que se veían de ves en cuando. Para precisar dos caras.

Ese día empezaba el fin de semana.

_Delante de ellos había algo, totalmente… totalmente ¿increíble?..._

_-Imposible… - murmuraban todos. A excepción de uno que abrió los ojos en ademan de sorpresa y las segunda tenia una cara totalmente divertida._

_Y por que nadie creía aquello, era simple había. ¿Dos Sawada´s Tsunayoshi´s?_

* * *

Que estaban al parecer ¿jugando? Y lo peor, Tsunayoshi aparentaba estar desnudo. Cosa que molesto a todos de sobre manera, bueno menos a Sasagawa Ryohei. Ya que este solo le tenía cariño como el de un hermano al chico castaño. Y ni en cuenta a la escena.

-¿Tsuna/Décimo? – hablaron al mismo tiempo. La tormenta y la Lluvia.

-Sawada´s ¡Al Extremo! – el boxeador, Guardián del Sol.

-Hm – murmuro el azabache de la Nube.

-kufufu~ Que cosa tenemos aquí – hablo con su usual tono Mukuro.

-Boss / Mukuro-sama – hablo la chica del parche, muy sonrojada. Ya que Tsunayoshi:

1.-Parecía desnudo.

2.-Tenia las manos debajo de su otro Boss, Tsuna.

3.-Estaba entre las piernas de Tsuna.

4.-El pequeño Tsuna, estaba jadeando y se le veía un pequeño hilillo de saliva y estaba MUY sonrojado.

5.-Todos tenían un aura asesina. Quizá matarían a cualquiera que los inquietara.

Todo parecía una escena comprometedora...

-¿Are? – El castaño al sentir ese silencio y por que se detuvo su otro yo, hizo su cabeza un poco mas para atrás y vio la cara de todos - ¡Hiiiieee! ¡No es lo que piensan! – hablo muy nervioso. Mientras se acomoda el pijama...

De pronto el Hitman como siempre apareció de la nada y tenia un aura igual de terrible que los demás guardianes.

-¡ Décimo! ¡Quien es él! – grito de pronto Gokudera Hayato. Quien en su mano tenia unos cartuchos de dinamita.

-Tsuna - hablo serio Takeshi mientras sostenía su katana – Apártate.

-Hm, por hacer cosas indecentes en Namimori, serán mordidos hasta la muerte – hablo serio el azabache y con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, sus tonfas ahora querían golpear mucho…

-Kufufufu~ Nadie a menos que sea yo, poseerá a Tsunayoshi Vongola – hablo algo molesto el ilusionista.

-No entiendo nada al extremo – hablo, grito el moreno. De cabellos cortos y blancos – no creen que deberíamos hablar ¡Al extremo! – hablo calmado.

Todos estaba a punto de atacar, pero el sonido de una bala resonó en el lugar.

-Tsk, cálmense – hablo serio y entre molesto el hitman – ¿Acaso quieren que Dame-Tsuna se muera? Ese chico también es Tsuna, bueno si logran ver bien, es la parte Hyper de nuestro Dame-Tsuna.

Todos ante esa mención se quedaron quietos y observaron bien. El enojo y los celos no los dejo ver bien a quien iba a morir.

-Hola - saludo el lado Hyper, de forma casual - Hace mucho que no los veía, chicos- hablo.

-P-Por favor... Cálmense, chicos... - solicito el castaño. Tsuna

-_"ya veo por que el lado hyper de Tsuna solo sale cuando es accionado" - _pensaba el Tutor.

-Tsk, habla herbívoro - por primera vez Hibari quería saber que sucedía.

-Etto... Y-Yo no lo se - respondió nervioso - E-En la mañana que desperté m-mi otro yo, ya estaba - continuo pero mas bajito su tono de voz...

-Jajaja - sonrió Yamamoto como siempre - Ma, ma, ma si Tsuna no sabe, pues no lo podemos obligar ¿no? - respondió ahora un Yamamoto Takeshi mas calmado.

-Así que Sawada, ¿no sabe de donde salio su gemelo? - pregunto en casi un grito el boxeador - ¡Ni yo lo entiendo! -eso lo grito.

-Kufufufufu~ Mi querida Nagi, creo que ya vimos suficiente fufufu~ - hablo Mukuro quien saco su tridente, al parecer mejor se irían.

-Hasta luego, Boss´s - susurro Chrome y enfatizando la ´S dio una pequeña reverencia y junto con Mukuro le cubrió una densa neblina.

-¡Bueno, me tengo que iiiir! Olvide que vería a Kyokoo ¡Extremo! - grito Ryohei... Y salio casi corriendo y con los puños en alto y agregando - ¡Ya que no lo entiendo!

Ahora solo quedaba, Tormenta, Lluvia, Nube y el Tutor...

-Entonces, Décimo... - hablo algo bajito la tormenta - Significa que... ¿usted ahora son dos personas?

-Hiiiee N-No, Gokudera-kun - le respondió - pero como dijo R-Reborn antes, tenemos que ir a hablar con Irie, Spanner y Giannini...

-Aunque supongo que piensas, que tiene algo que ver con la bazuca ¿no? - siguió, Tsunayoshi... Su mirada era hacia Reborn...

¿Bazuca? - murmuraron Takeshi y Hayato, Hibari solo alzo un poco su ceja derecha...

-Pero antes... - murmuro el de la Fedora - ... Tenemos que saber, que habilidades conservan ahora... - dijo mientras analizaba a ambos castaños.

-Bien, supongo que no querrán ver ahora mismo ¿no? - les dijo Tsunayoshi mientras se levantaba de la cama casi se le caía la sabana que le cubría.

-HIIIIIEEEE - grito mas que asustado Tsuna - ¡No seas mal educado! ¡Cúbrete! - le dijo a modo de regaño.

Todos veían la escena sumamente perdidos con el castaño, - menor / Tsuna - ya que se veía sumamente lindo a sus depredadores ojos. Si incluso ante los de Reborn... Es decir lucia sonrojado y la pijama se le pegaba un poco quizá empezó a haber calor... Su mata castaña que tiene por "cabello" ahora lo tenia un poco pegado al cuello...

Todos giraron su vista a otro lado de la habitación si ponían atención todos tenían un ligero color carmín en su cara... Bueno Reborn solo bajo un poco su fedora... Y resoplo por lo bajo...

-¿Que miran, Pervertidos? - hablo divertido Tsunayoshi, quien inesperadamente sentó a Tsuna en su piernas cuando según ya se iba a levantar a vestirse...

-Etto... Podrían salir un momento - pidió el castaño muy sonrojado, pero intentando librarse de Tsunayoshi - E-Es que yo igual, necesito cambiarme... Y darme un baño - susurro.

Todos no querían salir pero como tal, no iban a darle el gusto de ver la sonrisa que se le formaba al tal Tsunayoshi, todos interiormente pensaron en que era mejor llamarlo así. Y cuando se disponían a salir notaron que cierto azabache no estaba...

_¿Desde cuando tenían esa __clase de pensamientos? -_ pensaban todos... Los presentes... Mientras bajaban las escaleras.

_-"no es que me guste Tsuna, ¿no?... Pero ahora que lo veo se me hizo muy lindo" - _meditaba el Guardián de la Lluvia...

-"_El Décimo, acaso... No es imposible a él le gusta la hermana del cabeza de cesped" - _pensaba mas que perdido el G. De la Tormenta... - _"pero, yo, bueno... Pero noo... Gyaaa_ - seguía en su batalla mental...

-"_Ese Dame-Tsuna quien se cree, soy su tutor, a mi no me da ordenes..."- _siguió Reborn pero en él no se notaba tanto, apartando el echo de que es Reborn y el lo que quería lo tomaba... Ya que el Noveno nunca le prohibió meterse con su ahora "Alumno" O algo similar..

* * *

**++++ Afuera** Sala de la casa Sawada... ++++**

-Entonces Reborn-san ¿que tiene que ver la bazuca de la vaca-estúpida? - pregunto serio Hayato.

-Jajaja, no es eso uno de los juguetes del chiquitín ¿Lambo? - hablo tranquilo el pelinegro.

-Tsk - murmuro el Hitman - Así es... -le respondió

De la nada Hibari estaba ahora sentado en un mueble de la sala, ya era mucho decir que la mama del Herbívoro´s de Sawada´s Tsunayoshi´s salio pero antes de que se marchara le dio un poco de té.

_-"Ya tenia con un casi omnivoro, pero... Ahora dos Sawada´s... Pero ese otro, es muy diferente..." - _pensaba el azabache mientras bebía, aunque no lo quería admitir un buen té. Pero ese sentimiento de molestia no se iba.

-Reborn-san, ¿nos podría decir lo que ocurrió? - hablo de nuevo el otro menor... Quien ahora tenia en su mirada, dudas...

Todos quedaron en silencio, después de todo si querían saber que paso, como para acabar en una situación como esta... Y otra cosa por agregar era su recién comportamiento que todos tuvieron. Al ver a su Futuro Jefe con otro, a pesar de ser el mismo... Bueno una parte de él.

-Bien - suspiro un poco el de las patillas rizadas - Solo iré por mi Expresso - indico.

A todos se les asomo una gota...

-Ya, bien empezare - apareció de nuevo y sorbió un poco de su Expresso - Todo sucedió ayer...

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n - CON LOS TSUNAYOSHI´S - n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Ambos castaños se estaban bañando aunque Tsuna, se sentía nervioso por eso se bañaba o bien intentaba bañarse lo mas rápido que podía.

-Nee, Tsuna - le hablo su parte Hyper - ¿Te gusta alguien? - le pregunto de golpe.

-¿Q-Que? - le respondió nervioso - Y-Yo... B-B-Bueno... - no sabia que responder - Hiiieee...

El Hyper sonrió de lado... - _"Bien haré entonces que te guste alguien, por que yo siento que no es esa chica Sasagawa, me divertiré demasiado jejeje" - pensó malicioso..._

_-_Etto... Por que quieres saber- ahora pregunto el otro castaño. Quien se tallaba el jabón.

El Tsunayohi tenia un aura negra y sus manos se tallaban entre si, se podría decir que si te le acercabas mas podrías escuchar " muajajaja"...

-Solo quería, saber jeje - le respondió ya normal, mientras ahora se ponía cerca de la regadera. Y se tallaba el cabello.

El castaño tenia una gran gota, y solo frunció un poco su ceja izquierda... Pero se veía gracioso, mas bien parecía un puchero...

-Y-Ya veo - le respondió - Bien sera mejor apurarnos - indico...

Pero no contaba con que su otro yo le tomo unas fotos con su propio móvil, del torso hacia arriba... Claro era él, por eso también merecía su privacidad...

Después ya salieron del baño, pero Tsuna le pidió a Tsunayoshi que saliera...

(...)

Tsuna ya solo, tiro en su cama el cambio de ropa que usaría. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta Mukuro Rokudo esta enfrente de él, muy cerca de sus rostro soltando su conocido "Kufufufu~" que luego al parecer olvida cuantos "Fu´s" usa... Le empujo y coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a tocarlo,el chico por o bien del miedo grito...

-HIIIIEEE - con su aguda voz...

(N/A: parece que rimo un poco :P)

* * *

_**++++ Afuera** Sala de la casa Sawada... ++++**_

_**(...)**_

-Con que eso paso - respondió como si meditara, Gokudera.

-Jajajaja es raro jaja - respondió como si No hubiera entendido Yamamoto.

-Hm - fue la respuesta del azabache.

-A-Ah, quizá la bazuca después de todo debe de tener algún fallo - indico el de la Fedora - ¿o fue la bala? - susurro.

-¡Espere! ¡Reborn-san! tenemos que ver cual fue el error - les dijo casi gritándolo - ¡Yo como mano derecha del Décimo, tengo que ayudar! - bufo y casi, casi hasta tenia fuego y luego paso a una ola, y el encima de un montículo... - ¡Tengo que hablar con Irie, Spanner y Giannini! - dijo.

-Eres un herbívoro ruidoso - hablo Hibari.

-Tu... ¡yo no se que haces aquí! - le grito el peli-plata

-Ma, ma, ma, Gokudera, Cálmate - hablo e intentaba calmar la tensión. Yamamoto.

-Se calman - ahora hablo molesto el de la fédora... Quien ya casi sostenía a León en su mano.

-El que Hibari no se vaya no es de su incumbencia - hablo una voz retadora. Era Tsunayoshi.

Ahora el estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Kufufufu~ - se escucho esa particular voz, resonaba en toda la casa, como un eco.

Tsunayoshi frunció un poco su ceño, algo no iba bien...

-HIIIEEEEEEE - con ese grito todos salieron disparados al cuarto del dueño de ese peculiar grito.

Todos casi corrían... Y al ver lo que veían:

Todos ahora si se lo cargarían... Como al payaso lo cargaba a ellos, y pues no les gustaba eso... Osea que harían lo que le hacían al payaso... ¡Golpearlo!

Mukuro, sorprendió a Tsuna, cambiándose de ropa, solo tenia una toalla que cubría su parte privada... Y ahora estaba en su propia cama con Mukuro sobre él, entre sus piernas...

-Hiiieeee - no dejaba de gritar, y removerse casi se podria apreciar una pequeña llama anaranjada intentar salir, pero nadie logro verla... Al parecer y de plano como tal cerro los ojos... Y luego sintió un peso menos, ahora estaba en los brazos de alguien...

-G-Gracias - dijo en casi un susurro, y alzo su rostro al principio le ardía la cara y luego se le fue el color, era Hibari.

Reborn transformo a León en una especie de látigo, para amarrarlo, a Mukuro, claro el no tenia esos fetiches.

Gokudera, tenia dinamita y Yamamoto su katana, estaban preparados para cambiar... A cualquier orden / indicación / o lo que fuera.

-Oya, Oya, interrumpen ¬¬ - hablo Mukuro receloso.

Tsunayoshi miraba divertido la escena... El mismo analizo que quizá el tenia la Hyper-Intuicion y el otro, Tsuna las llamas de Hyper ultima Voluntad. Con su descubrimiento solo atino a sonreír mas casi como un gato... Un gatito malo, que hace malas travesuras... Pero bueno, luego tendría mas tiempo para burlar... Es decir reír pero era mejor calmar la situación que si no... Uff se quedaría sin casa y cuarto...

**Continuara... (¿?)**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? **

**¿Les gusto? - ¿Como quedo? - ¿le continuo? - ¿sigo dando vergüenza / pena TwT? **

Moooouuu me hizo feliz ver la aceptación que tuvo ^w^ y - ¡LAMENTO QUE HAYA QUEDADO ASÍ!- jajaja pero la inspiración solo me llego hasta ahí... Jajajaja por eso lo actualize pff... Ahora me falta actualizar el de s.w.a.t Vongola ;w; ... (sigue en espera...)... Ah ¿y como me fue con el humor? XDD

Y lo se... querrán lincharme D: (O-OU) jejeje... ^^U

***O*O*O*O*O* - GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS - *O*O*O*O*O***

**_XIMENA:_** Gracias me alienta saber que piense eso :3.

**_PIFFLE PRIINCESS:_** ya resolvi tu duda ;) y tu amenazas nunca las vi -w-._  
_

**_HATSUKI:_** Jaja Gracias :3 por creer eso XD y espero no decepcionar a ninguna.

**_LUCY_**: jaja gracias y espero verte de new ;)

_**LESLY:**_ Jajaja bueno como tal espero igual que te haya gustado :D y si lo se jaja la idea se me vino así de pronto XD

_**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI:**_ Bueno como dije eso creo yo con el 72 XD

_** :** _jajaja no lo sabia O.O osea que este casi, casi seria el primer 72 x 27 (o algo similar n.ñ) Al español ¡Wow!... ;w; ok ya me calmo jojojo ñ.ñ...

_**TSUKIOMY JK:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado.

_** MIRAJANE**_: jaja lamento la demora n.n...

_**ANNE DI VONGOLA:**_Jajaja te gustaron sus ¿acosos? :D o sigo dando pena XD.

**_MARHAYA_**: Espero ver alguna vez esa foto XDD.

**_BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25_**: Jajajaja la verdad... No, se me escapaba anda xDD y espero no te molestes por lo de la pareja ;w; no se...

**_KATEKYO1827R27X27_**: Jajaja eso espero yo xD que quede genial jaja.

_**LAMENTO EL ORDEN JAJAJA ES QUE LO ESTABA HACIENDO YA RÁPIDO JEJE ¬¬ ES QUE ME EMPEZÓ A DOLER LA ESPALDA -_-U SII LO SE SUENA RARO JAJAJA...**_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**~DEJEN REVIEW ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ~**

**ONEGAI T3T**

* * *

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_(- EN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER- )_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, ¡adelante es bienvenida!**_

_CIAO + CIAO ^^_

___**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, tonfazos, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*), amenazas de TODO lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD**_

___**:3 Okami se despide :3 + no me abandone waa TwT ok yaa jajaja me calmo :3 **_

**19-06-2012 - 10:02pm**


	3. Chapter 3

Kombawa:

Uff realmente si que cuesta manejar tanto fic -_-U… Pero bueno, jajajaja ya que :P ok no… :B hace mal, leer o bien, ver imágenes de "desmotivaciones" de animes jajajaja.

Espero no haya quedado horrible TwT... Intente hacer lo mejor que podía.

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **creo será Shonen-ai – yaoi, insinuaciones, limme, Amm pues todo realmente no tendrá que ver mucho jaja Reborn es un Adulto *¬*… En fin… Mucho: All x 27 y 72 x 27 (Hyper Tsuna x Tsuna ) XDD Jajaja intentare hacer "Humor" y unos guardianes algo ¿Acosadores?

* * *

**PERO… - (Como siempre los hay, jeje contestare Reviews) ^^ - Por esta ocasión al principio - **

**:3 ~~ - RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS - ~~ :3**

**ISIS-EA / (IsisEa): **Jajaja realmente, tu review me dio risa pero como sabes, ya hablamos un poco en PM XD a la yo si sentí que fue largo el capitulo o.O… Emm bueno supongo mas bien que querían seguir leyendo sobre los acosos XDD y espero esta vez no pase de nuevo lo de tu Review… ._.

**LEXIE-CHAN94: **Si me di cuenta n.n me alegra ver que mas gente se une (¿?) XD… y la verdad de la pareja no la he considerado todavía D: … y eso creo que me acabara mantando ._. bueno tantito xD… y me alegra igual que haya quedado bien con el humor uff a veces siento que no se me da cuando lo escribo –o-U

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **jajaja y si dalo por echo, Tsunayoshi si lo hará ewe me pregunto que tal le iría si lo desnuda enfrente de todos… o lo vista de algo XDD jajaja emm mejor no divago XD.

**PIFFLE PRIINCESS: **Sinceramente las amenazas me servirían xD jajaja por que a veces si me da como algo de depresión o no se que cosas pasan conmigo XDD… Jajajaja y de por si siento que me tarde bastante XD.

**MIRAIDY R: **Emm como ya dije, realmente no se todavía xD que pareja jajaja quizá lo meta a votación, pero por ahora espero hacer un All x 27 ^^U

**HATSUKI: **jeje me alegra saber eso, ajajaja realmente dudaba si había quedado del todo bien :3

**DESTRAIK MATSUMOTO: **O.o wow tu eres la primera que me amenaza XD jeje y como ves, ya esta aquí xDD y sobre lo de las fotos, ese misterio creo que estará rondando por aquí XD…

**ANNE DI VONGOLA: **Jajajaja para mi cuando lo escribí no pude evitar pensar en Lemmon pero bueno no era todo el caso XDD :3, u.u oooh bueno aunque yo quería un conejito pero jaja me refería Tsuna, para que hiciera Lemmon con Hiba y así inspirarme XDD…

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **waaa :D jajaja tu review me animo jajaja y me reí jeje :3 y realmente si que habrá mucha guerra (w) pero bueno jajaja realmente si me tomo algo cof tiempo cof y de ideas como separar a los Tsuna´s xD pero bueno dije que era mejor así jajajaja… Y si, el R27 era inevitable, pero también no se jaja realmente me mato D: jajaja no se la pareja o realmente hacer un verdadero ALL X 27 XD jajaja ufff un Harem para Tsuna XDD (*q*)… *imagina cosa XXX* (XDD)… Que perver soy ._. …

**PINKUS-PYON: **Hola, jaja veo que eres nueva jeje ya que revise los reviews jeje y me aparecio el tuyo ^^ me alegro que te haya gustado... :3 espero verte de nuevo en Review XD y Gracias por darme animos como muchas, por que realmente a veces siento que no lo hago o bueno lo estoy haciendo bien ;_; pero espero que este capitulo te haya gustado o al menos jeje un poco n_n...

Por el momento disfruten del All x 27.

* * *

**En fin ahora si, ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Uniforme...**

***Mi Hyper yo & Yo***

_**** - Mini FB - ****_

_-Oya, Oya, interrumpen ¬¬ - hablo Mukuro receloso._

_Tsunayoshi miraba divertido la escena... El mismo analizo que quizá el tenia la Hyper-Intuicion y el otro Tsuna las llamas de Hyper ultima Voluntad. Con su descubrimiento solo atino a sonreír más casi como un gato... Un gatito malo, que hace malas travesuras... Pero bueno, luego tendría más tiempo para burlar... Es decir reír pero era mejor calmar la situación que si no... Uff se quedaría sin casa y cuarto..._

_**** - Fin del FB - ****_

-Mukuro, será mejor que te alejes – hablo ahora, serio. Tsunayoshi.

Y de la nada sacaba un baculo. Que lo para el amenazado lo hacia lucir sexi~ (Yo diría "Sepsie" XDD)... Si lo piensan detenidamente jaja no es que Tsunayoshi les iba a hacer un "striptease"*

Todos lo guardianes que habían en esa habitación se intentaron calmar, por que realmente si que harían algo estúpido si no lo hacían.

-Kufufufu~ Arruinas mi "sueño" Vongola – dijo Mukuro y desapareció en su usual, y espesa niebla - "Pero volveré" - hablo con un tono drama-burlón...

Todos se relajaron, ya que no lo sentían cerca y procedieron a ver al castaño que estaba en brazos del azabache. Apartándolo casi, casi de él y pues igual mejor decidieron guardar sus armas que quien saben de donde salieron de nuevo, pero salieron... Y como tal se fueron.

-Hiiii – chillo bajito, ya que no le gustaban las miradas que tenia sobre el.

-Decimo / Tsuna! – hablaron al mismo tiempo sus dos mejores amigos.

Y así los que estaban en la habitación se iban acercando.

-E-Estoy bien – intento hablar mas calmado – Etto… Hibari-san me po-podría soltar.

-Hm – solo murmuro y aflojo el agarre en el que tenia al peli-castaño. Cosa que no quería hacer... Y por que no, si bien que lo tenia casi en sus piernas y recargado en su pecho.

-Se podía saber, ¿por que no te intentaste defenderte? – pregunto Reborn algo molesto. Y ocultaba sus ojos con su fedora.

-Y-Yo- intentaba responder - Es que Mukuro llego de pronto, y-y por eso no supe que hacer - prosiguió y suspiro como cansado.

-Creo, que deberíamos calmarnos – intento apaciguar el peli-negro. De la lluvia. Antes de que se empezara otra pelea.

-Ya, guarden silencio y salgan – ordeno Tsunayoshi, que solo frunció su ceño...

-"PERO" - casi gritaron todos.

-A mi no me das ordenes, Yamamoto Takeshi - hablo algo serio el azabache.

-Tsk, ni a mi estúpido friki del beisbol - arremetio Gokudera.

-Por aumentar el bullicio Herviboro estúpido, Gokudera Hayato "te morderé hasta la muerte" - soltó molesto.

Tsuna cuando se separo de Hibari intento recuperar su aliento y esa almita que casi se le salia. Y apartando claro que ahora se encontraba nervioso y algo preocupado. Por que Hibari quería morder hasta la muerte a Gokudera.

.

.

.

Pero...

.

.

.

-"_HIIIII PERO QUE MIEDO, ¡HAY NOOOO! POR QUEEE, D: NO PUDE EVITAR SENTIRME BIEN, SIENDO ABRAZADO POR HIBARI-SAN" - _reflexión - _"EEEEHHH NOOOO NO QUIERO IRME AL LADO OSCUROOO DX" _- silencio mental, giros en su mente...

Tsunayoshi demostraba en su cara cierto desconcierto... Que fue notado por todos.

-¿Estas bien, Tsuna? - pregunto calmado y mostrando una sonrisa con preocupación el espadachín.

-Hm. S-Si - le respondió.

-Bien - solo susurro el Hitman - Bien creo que sera mejor salir - continuo hablando - pero claro todos no querían escucharlo. Solo querían, ver a Su Tsuna, pero sonrojadito y algo nervioso, claro su mente les hacia imaginar otra cosa... Claro que mas el también ¿y?...

Pero bueno no todo es tan "bueno" como parece...

-Ma, Ma, oi Tsuna quieres venir al dojo emm ¿hoy? - hablo como si nada Takeshi, pero claramente lucia nervioso, su mirada estaba en otro lado de la habitación, y se pasaba nervioso su mano en su cuello - Jajajaja, Bueno si quieres jeje - añadió.

El castaño solo se quedo mirando e inconscientemente se cubría mas, pero no pensó nada, total era su gran amigo, Yamamoto Takeshi.

-S-Si, esta bien - le respondió.

Todos voltearon con la mirada mas asesina que tenían - una mucho peor - y querían balancear, bombardear y todo acto de violencia, como era posible que: "El mas despreocupado, algo tonto, despistado y por demás... *censurado*" ... Fuera el primero en hacer su movimiento...

- Jajajaja - reía ahora si, como un idiota - También pueden venir todos - añadió por si las dudas.

_"Pero un idiota con suerte" - pensaron todos. Los presentes..._

Pero su orgullo no se los permitía, cada uno renegó que no irían...

**** - KHR - ** **_  
_

**(Imaginen un Reborn tratando de llevarse a un Tsuna con traje de conejito pero lo carga como un costal de papas (¿?)-)**

**** EN CIERTO LUGAR**

**- DOJO DE LOS YAMAMOTO´S****

Después de todo ese desbarajuste de la mañana todos ahora se fueron, bueno Hibari luego, luego se desapareció - se salto rápidamente por la ventana - pero bueno eso ya era de esperarse.

-_El bien "Lobo solitario"_ - pensó Gokudera - Reborn-san, ¿esta seguro de esto? - pregunto bajito.

-Callate, Gokudera baja la cabeza - hablo de igual modo. Y casi, casi le hundía la cabeza al susodicho en el pequeño arbusto.

-S-Si Reborn-san cof - susurro.

-Kufufufu~ - reía como siempre, Mukuro. Bueno a el se lo encontraron después.

Bueno estos en realidad veían a ciertas personitas...

_-Aaah, Yamamoto, tranquilo - hablo una voz que identificaron como la de Tsuna._

_-L-Lo siento, ah Tsuna - hablo agitado el peli-negro._

_-Jajaja veo que no eres muy dotado para estas cosas jajaja - reía con ese tono sarcástico, Tsunayoshi - Sera mejor que te relajes._

.

.

.

.

Los que estaban escondidos estaba enojados a mas o poder y prosiguieron con su amenazas mas sus armas, y como no lo estarian según ellos, si todos esos ruidos se escuchaban por demas "raros"...

-¡OYE TU IMBÉCIL QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO AL DECI...! - Gokudera queria que lo tragara la tierra, estaba avergonzado - Eh...

.

.

.

-Seras idiota - murmuro Reborn.

-Oya, oya, el perro se acobardo kufufufu~ - ahora hablo Mukuro.

Delante de ellos estaba un Tsuna con Katano en mano, al parecer estaban entrenado...

Silencio Incomodo.

...

¿Y como llegaron a esto? Yo se lo contare.

**_+++ Hace como 2 horas aproximadamente +++ _**

_Después__ de que Yamamoto Takeshi invitara a Tsuna y pues también, les dijo a los demás, que también estaban invitados. Todos se negaron argumentando:_

_-Yo, no puedo tengo que ir a hablar con esos chicos, con Irie y Spanner - soltó molesto Hayato, ya que por esa razón no pudo estar con sus Décimo ´s._

_-Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer - dijo el Hitman. _

_Y bueno, Hibari ya no estaba._

_-Bien, si es así entonces ya se pueden retirar - hablo Tsunayoshi._

_Y así salieron y dejaron un poco mas "tranquilo" a Tsuna. Pero se quedo Tsunayoshi._

_-Que raros están todos - hablo Tsuna en un murmuro, mientras vio a sus "compañeros" salir_

_Ante esto Tsunayoshi, sonrió._

_-Nah, cosas de "Hombres", pero sera mejor que te prepares - le indico y le pasaba unas ropas - Toma, usa esto. Ya es mucho decir que has estado mucho tiempo sin ropa mejor dúchate de nuevo y te vistes._

_-S-Si - respondió y ahora enarco una ceja - Emm, ¿te quedara aquí? - hablo dudoso._

_-Si - respondió simple y rápido - No vaya a hacer que ese sujeto de Mukuro regrese._

_-Hm - murmuro como respuesta y sonreía un poco._

_Y así se ducho y se puso la ropa que le dio su otro yo, bueno aunque a decir verdad, esa ropa se le hacia algo rara. _

_Era un pantalón que del algún modo u otro se lo sentía algo ajustado y la camisa que lucia era así con un estilo bien "nice"... Pero lo raro era, que tenia una capucha, con orejitas integradas. De quizá un gatito o un conejito... Era de color anaranjado con blanco pero un poco rasgada de sus hombros los cuales se veían y de la parte de abajo tenia unos dibujos de color negro... Oh bueno. Sin duda una combinación dulce y rebelde... _

_(N/A: Realmente por ahí iba la idea, es que no encontré una foto que ya había visto uff )_

_Cosa mas rara por que el no recuerda a ver comprado ropa de ese tipo... _

_-Emmm ¿p-por que me diste esto? - Le pregunto. A Tsunayoshi._

_-Te ves lindo, ¿y? No tiene nada de malo - le respondió su otro yo, quien lo veía fijamente - Ven, acércate - le dijo._

_El otro lo hacia un poco dudoso pero bueno, no se quejaría..._

_-Q-Que pasa - dijo - waaaa - casi grito._

_-Nada, te quería abrazar - le dijo mientras lo empujo a la cama y se quedo encima de él. _

_-P-Pero que estas haciendo - dijo - Emm... Tsunayoshi._

_-Waaa - bostezo - quiero dormir - "Lo sabia el no tiene la Hyper-Intuición, sin duda seria una ventaja para sus "amigos" esos pervertidos - pensaba el oji-naranja._

_- O.O Mmm - Tsuna no dijo nada se mantuvo igual, y bueno realmente se sentía cansado, pero también tenia hambre. Quizá por eso sufría lo primero._

_-Pero bien, sera mejor sacar provecho de esto - "Umjujuju" - pensó lo ultimo. Eso creía._

_-¿sabes? Sigo aquí - hablo bajito Tsuna pero ladeo su cabeza lindamente._

_-Vamos a comer - se soltó y bostezo un poco, al menos su mama no estaba _ por el momento_ _

_Y así su casi día paso y llego la hora de ir a ver a Yamamoto. . ._

**** - KHR - ** **_  
_

**(Imaginen un Tsuna durmiendo con traje de conejito muy lindo por no decir violable xD (¿?)-)**

**+o+o+o+DE REGRESO +o+o+o+**

Bueno Tsuna y Tsunayoshi ahora estaban dentro del Dojo de Takeshi, bueno al principio cuando entraron por el restaurante el papa del peli-negro le dedico una mirada "rara"... Bueno mas quizá era por que veía su otro yo, como se supone que el tenia solo un yo y pues no es lo mismo que a veces visites a tu amigo y luego tienes a alguien que te acompaña y curiosamente es igual a ti, mismo cabello y quizá la altura, mismo color de piel etc, etc, pero claro la diferencia es son los ojos y que el tiene un aire así de "chico cool"...

Saludaron como se debe... Y luego los atendió Yamamoto y después se fueron al Dojo...

-Bien Tsuna, hoy quiero que pelees conmigo - soltó de improvisto.

-¡¿Que? - se sorprendió el castaño menor - Eh, bueno yo... Si.

-_"Que diablos estoy pensando T.T moriré" - _

-Jajaja no te preocupes, yo te enseño primero todo lo que debes de saber - le intento confortarlo - Oh bueno al menos lo que me enseño mi viejo jajaja - rió despreocupado.

Pero lo que no sabia el chico es que Takeshi y Tsunayoshi se quedaron observando, al parecer ya habían sentido las presencias de los "extraños" si, eran Gokudera y Reborn este ultimo no fue notado por el castaño mayor pero si por el otro peli-negro, después de todo el mismo lo enseño, si... Yamamoto Takeshi era un mañosin de primera, pero lo hacia de un modo inconsciente.

Luego de pronto se sintió la de Mukuro el mendigo ilusionista cuando tuvo su cuerpo ya recuperado demostro ser alguien realmente "Peligroso" en terminos generales.

-Bien es hora de ponerte el uniforme que corresponde - le dijo y le dio un uniforme como los del kendo.

Tsunayoshi solo observaba, era mucho decir que Takeshi era un buen prospecto para el-yo mismo... Pero todavía había o bien sentía que faltaba algo...

Después de que salio ya cambiado sinceramente se quería reír, Tsuna no se coloco bien la ropa.

-Jajaja Tsuna, sera mejor que te ayude - señalo y lo ayudo.

.

.

(...)

Después del desastre de la ropa, los otros dos sintieron las intensiones asesinas de sus "invitados" sabían que los estaban viendo _menos Tsuna_ Así que Yamamoto sonrió mas y por que no, tenia un lado algo perverso y ataco rápidamente al castaño ya que muy pesar de que su amigo le había explicado, no le entendió del todo bien por no decir que - NADA - ... Solo entendió algo sobre como cubrirse de un ataque y mas o menos asestar golpes.

Yamamoto solo decía y "cuando te acercas pas, pas haces la katana así y uiuuuu la mueves un poco y piiiuuu, piiuu". Incluso hasta el castaño mayor se quedo con una cara confusa, como si, como si uno viera un panda que te sale de la nada y esta en un metro...

_-Ese Yamamoto Takeshi, que se cree atacando a mi Tsunayoshi-kun"- _Hablaba el peli-índigo en su escondite.

_-Callate, imbécil ilusionista - reprendio Gokudera._

_-Tsk, maldición cierren el pico ustedes dos - hablo enojado el hitman._

_Pero luego todo cambio._

-¡OYE TU IMBÉCIL QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO AL DECI...! - Gokudera queria que lo tragara la tierra, estaba avergonzado - Eh...

.

.

.

-Seras idiota - murmuro Reborn.

-Oya, oya, el perro se acobardo kufufufu~ - ahora hablo Mukuro.

Delante de ellos estaba un Tsuna con Katana en mano, al parecer estaban entrenado...

Silencio Incomodo.

...

_-_Jajajaja ya era hora que salieran - hablo como siempre Yamamoto Takeshi. El cual estaba encima del castaño y lo apuntaba con una otra katana de madera.

-Itte, itte - susurro el castaño. Y se medio levanto apoyándose en sus codos y antebrazos.

-Oh, lo siento Tsuna, jeje creo que fui algo brusco cuando te ataque - dijo Yamamoto el cual se levantaba.

-Kufufufu~ Te ayudo Tsunayoshi fufufu~ - hablo Mukuro algo pícaro y ofrecía su mano - Bien, yo digo que te ves mejor con esta ropa - añadió mientras lo levantaba y al mismo tiempo chasqueo sus dedos.

Todos permanecían alerta... Por si la estupidez del peli-piña hacia algo fuera de lugar...

.

.

.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH? - Grito al verse vestido con un tipo de uniforme escolar, pero muy corto. Y como siendo tan Dame al tratar de huir, se tropezó y dejo mucho a la imaginación, el "uniforme" consistía en la usual camisa blanca pero tenia un listo rojo, la falda estaba demasiado corta era de color negro, y le hacia juego con unas medias que llegaban quizá a la altura de sus muslo o bueno a medio muslo...

al tropezarse, se golpeo la frente y quedo con su "retaguardia expuesta" y con esa falda... Y al voltear para mirarlos, sus ojos estaban con unas lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojitos... Y sus mejillas tan sonrojadas...

.

.

Silencio y todos con cara de pervertidos, o bueno ¿pedófilos?

.

.

.

- DERRAME NASAL MASIVO -

.

.

-D-Décimo - gritaba un muy sonrojado Gokudera casi quería salir corriendo pero con el menor encima...

-T-Tsuna emm - Yamamoto se estaba desconectando del mundo...

-Kufufufu~ Procuren no bañarlo...***** - hablaba sarcástico Mukuro...

-Tsk, maldito - murmuro Reborn con una mano cerca de su cara...

Todos tenían calor... Y Tsunayoshi simplemente se empezo a reir como nunca, no hubiera imaginado que realmente sus guardianes ya que la parte de "amigos" lo tenia su contraparte... Fueran unos pervertidos de Primera Clase y por que no, tambien les tomo fotos y a el mismo pero con el uniforme de colegiala.

Pero una sombra, negra paso rápidamente y el menor no estaba...

La evidencia que quedo fue una pluma amarilla...

Y un leve - Hiiii - Que fue callado rápidamente...

Oh - Oh - Todos reaccionaron de aquella imagen... Y esperaron un poco... 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0...

-¡DECIMO! -

-¡Tsuna! -

- ¡VONGOLA¡

- Dame-Tsuna... Tsk -

.

.

- Hibari~ Hibari~

solo se escucho... Al parecer el canario se burlaba de ellos.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**- ¿LES GUSTO?**

**- ¿Continuo?**

*** y Mukuro se refería a... Ejem cof ustedes saben cof, podría ser su sangre o otra cosa (S)... Lalalala (8) -w-U**

**- SI AUN SI ASÍ NO LES PARECIÓ TAN BUENO DEJEN REVIEW.**

**WAAA YEI! OTRO CAPITULO MAS :3 ...**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TwT... SINCERAMENTE CREO QUE NO QUEDO MUY BIEN, A COMO YO QUERÍA PERO BUENO HICE LO QUE PUDE, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO... POR QUE REALMENTE SI NO HUBIERA TENIDO LOS REVIEWS QUE TUVO EL 2DO CAPITULO SINCERAMENTE NO HUBIERA SEGUIDO ESCRIBIENDO NADA... U_U

Y TAMBIEN POR UNA QUE OTRA AMENAZA XD DE DESTRAIK CREO QUE DEBEN DE AMENAZARME UN POCO XDD POR QUE CREO QUE TRABAJO MEJOR ASI JAJAJAJA OK NO :3

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**~DEJEN REVIEW ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ~**

**ONEGAI T3T**

_Si quieren dejen sus ideas xD …_

"_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO"_

_**Dejen Reviews es solo un click xD si tienen critica constructiva, ¡adelante es bienvenida!**_

_CIAO + CIAO ^^_

___**Y también por si quieren lanzarme tomates, enviarme cartas bombas, bazucas, tonfazos, un mordelón Hibarin (*O*), o un conejito~~ (tuna~ ok no Tsu-chan *u*), amenazas de TODO lo acepto XDDD, incluso si tienen un camaleón como León xD**_

___**:3 Okami se despide :3 + no me abandone waa TwT ok yaa jajaja me calmo :3**_

**10-07-2012 / 7:28PM**


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento haberme casi desaparecido por un tiempo considerable. Pero es que me cortaron la inter ¬¬" y lo pagaron muy… Después T.T y como son 3 tres días mas para que se reponga de nuevo la señal -_- por eso como agradecimiento - (Para evitar se linchada) - jeje subo este primero :3.

¡ESPERO LES GUSTE! :3

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**-**CUALQUIER MENCION O INSINUACION DE UNA SERIE, PROGRAMA TELEVISIVO O PELICULA MAS SIMILARES QUE SE HAGAN AQUÍ, ESO NO ME PERTENECEN. SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS. Lo hago para divertir, sin fines de Lucro -

**Advertencias: Y**aoi, insinuaciones, limme, pues todo realmente no tendrá que ver mucho. All x 27 y 72 x 27 (Hyper Tsuna x Tsuna) XDD Jajaja intentare hacer "Humor" y unos guardianes algo ¿Acosadores?

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Tortuga.**

***Mi Hyper yo & Yo***

_-Hibari~ Hibari~ - _canturreaba el ave amarilla. Como si se burlara de ellos…

Todos como si fueran ninjas desaparecieron rápidamente… cada quien ahora y probablemente buscaría al castaño. Aunque ya se sabía el paradero… Quien no reconocería, esa ave amarilla y con cara de "Te picare hasta la muerte como mi dueño"…

Ah, ah, hay que ser tontos – Casi al nivel de Tsuna – para no saberlo.

Aunque Tsunayoshi, se quedo muy pensativo y algo serio… No contaba con que el azabache aparecería y bueno, estaba algo inquieto…

Cosa que lo hizo sonreír, algo tramaba ese Hibari Kyoya. Cuando vio que todos se fueron el sonrió y soltó una inesperada frase:

-Ushishishi – y se golpeo – ¡No! ¡Yo no soy de Varia! – casi grito mentalmente y tocio para disimular, ya que sus manos estaban en sus cabeza y no quería lucir igual de raro que su contra parte…

Así que cuando vio que no había mas nadie cerca, se fue…

.

.

.

***-*-*-* - Casa Hibari. . . Donde el orden es primero - *-*-*-***

El castaño ahora estaba acostado en un pulcro futon, en la habitación en donde se encontraba era espaciosa y se veía igual de limpia y ordenada.

-Itte, tetete – se quejo por un repentino dolor de cabeza y acompañado de un mareo.

-Es por que te golpeaste con unos letreros de venida aquí – hablo una voz reconocida. Silenciando la posible pregunta que iba a ser formulada.

El menor abrió sus ojos en ademan de sorpresa…

-¡Hi-Hibari-san! – casi gritaba y se cubrió con el futon.

El mayor solo frunció levemente el ceño y suspiro un poco.

-En que problemas te metes, Sawada Tsunayoshi – le dijo algo divertido y veía de abajo hacia arriba al castaño… Esas medias o calcetas largas le asentaban bien, a pesar de ser un chico algo flacucho.

El menor siguió la mirada del azabache y se limito a sonrojar un poco, ¡Hibari Kyoya le estaba viendo las piernas! Es como cuando los chicos le ven los pechos a Aldeheid… En bueno, algo similar.

Se sintió devorado con la mirada de esos ojos casi metalizados y fríos como el hielo…

-_"Hiiiii quiero conservar mi castidad, pureza o lo que sea Hiiii" – _grito en su mente así como en forma chibi, y hasta unas de esas bolas que pasan en el desierto imagino pasando enfrente de el… Hasta carteles de "sigue soñando"… Hicieron presencia, y estos eran sostenidos por ovejitas con alas… - _"Okay… Esto se torna extraño" – _pensó.

-Quien te puso "eso" Sawada Tsunayoshi – le dijo sacando de sus pensamientos, auto-torturantes al castaño.

-Hii, esto es cosa de M-Mukuro – le respondió algo asustado. Y se cubrió más, tenía miedo de preguntar algo.

Mientras tanto el azabache al escuchar que fue la "Piña Andante"… Es decir, Rokudo Mukuro… Frunció su ceño, en clara señal de molestia más de lo normal, y se imagino algo… Si incluso, hasta el imagina.

**-XD Imaginación de Hibari- **

_Un Mukuro disfrazado de piña, quizá gigante. Y unas frutas de esas tropicales, intentándolo, ya sea, asesinar, atrapar / cazar, para ofrendarlo a su Dios – Piñaludo-Cest – en su fiesta "Party Pinneaple Army"__*****__… O algo similar._

_Y Mukuro fue atrapado y hasta tenia sus ojos en espirales y con su "alma" saliendo de su boca… _

_Y decían las frutitas – "Kufufufu~" - _

_**-**_**Fin de la imaginación de Hibari XD – **

Un leve – "JE" – se escucho por parte del prefecto. Junto con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

Tsuna en cambio, cuando veía Hibari, parecía que por mas y este sacaba un linterna y se apuntaba hacia si mismo y decía o gritaba –_"_WUAJAJAJAJA" o "Aajajaja" o "Muajaja" – en una risa, escalofriante y maléfica… Con relámpagos incluidos…

Y seguido de un – "Cof, Cof Cof" – Por que como se ve, y se sabe, Hibari Kyoya no son de esos que ríen mucho… O por humo de ambientación…

-_"Okay… Tsuna, no mas televisión" – _pensó el castaño – Nee, Hibari-san, tendrá algo de ropa q-que me preste – pregunto algo nervioso…

Bueno, realmente hasta cualquiera se pondría algo nervioso si tienes enfrente a alguien que te daría un buen "estate quieto" si le molestas por algo.

El mencionado suspiro por segunda ocasión. Hoy tenía una paciencia misteriosa… Por que quien no duda y ya hubiera golpeado al castaño…

-La tienes al lado – le dijo, se levanto de donde estaba y salió de la habitación.

El castaño soltó el aire, que al parecer había estado conteniendo…

Observo la ropa y al parecer era la que tenia puesta antes de entrar al Dojo de Yamamoto… Oh, y suspiro un poco encontró su celular…

Pero… ¡¿A quien le hablaría?... Se quito la corta blusa de color blanco y algo delgado de tela que según era parte de su conjunto…

Se coloco rápidamente la camisa que tenia puesta… E iba a quitarse la horrorosamente y también corta falda… Escolar, ahora entiende el por que a las chicas a veces les resulta incomoda, prácticamente te sientes como si… ¡No tuvieras nada! O bueno, también podrá ser, por las miradas algo "raras" de los demás… bueno, de los hombres…

¡Un momento! Se comparaba como ¡¿una niña? – "_Que horror" –_ casi quería gritar, aunque bueno, si no fuera por el echo de que… Bueno tiene "aquello" ahí, y por que la mayoría de sus amigos son hombres por que no decir, que pertenece a una Mafia…

(NA: y para mi sigue siendo mejor que sea niño ^w^… ¬w¬)

-Fiuuu – susurro, hasta ya tenia miedo, iba a bajando la falda hasta que escucho una explosión… Se asusto y se coloco de nuevo la falda. – Cosa que no quería – abrió un poco la puerta, y se asomo…

Dios parece que no lo quiere mucho… O bueno al menos quizá disfruta verlo en apuros.

Ahí, estaban: Reborn, Mukuro y Hibari. Este ultimo peleando con los dos primeros. Trago saliva de golpe…

-I-Imposible – si, lo había encontrado y pues ni siquiera podía ayudar a Hibari, eran ¡Reborn y Mukuro! Además ni siquiera tenía sus píldoras y guantes. Suspiro cansado – S-Sera mejor irme – susurro.

Miro la ventana y trago saliva mas nervioso estaba en un segundo piso, y pues su lado cobarde y miedoso salió a reducir… Pero no tenia opción si no lo hacia le iban a destruir completamente la casa a Hibari.

A pesar de que tener una falda, el seguía siendo un "hombre"…

-Hiii, aquí voy – chillo y pasaba un pie y luego el otro… volteo una última vez y vio la sombra reconocida "Marca Reborn"…

Se exalto y se soltó… cayendo de espaldas y una que otra rama le golpeo en el estomago.

-waaaa – tenía hasta espirales muy grandes donde van sus ojos dando vueltas. – Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer waaa…

***w*w*w* – Adentro de la casa de Hibari – Donde los lobos, aúllan y hacen sus ruidos - *w*w*w* (antes de que Tuna, saltara)…**

**-**Ni creas que se los dejare – hablo el pelinegro – Y tu, Herbívoro piña, que te traes tocando lo que es MIO.

-Oya, Oya, yo no veo que Tsunayoshi, te corresponda ave-kun kufufu~ - hablo el peli-piña.

-Hmm – solo gruñía el hitman que se "desvaneció prácticamente" y se fue al donde se supone debía de estar el niño.

El dueño del hogar lo detuvo, pero no lo suficiente. Así que prácticamente todos se colaron… ¡Oh si, fiesta!… En lo siento, prosigo.

El patilla-rizada iba viendo y dedujo que la habitación del azabache era casi la ultima habían como cinco habitaciones y la tercera fue donde sintió "la vibra" del menor, oji-café.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y solo noto que el buscando, no estaba se había escapado.

Y vio que dejo la ropa, pero sonrió más, cuando noto que el pantalón seguía ahí, tenia que darle algo de crédito, ya que al parecer sintió que se aproximaba y huyo, como todo un conejo… por eso aun conservaba la falda… ahora solo tenia que buscarlo con esa camisa… se acerco a la ventana abierta y suspiro cansado, seria mas difícil para él encontrarlo…

-"_Recordare ponerle un collar_"– se dijo para si, pero de algún modo eso lo hizo sonar raro. Y sonrió ligeramente.

-Kufufufu~ Al parecer se fue el lindo Conejito fufufu~ - hablo burlón el peli-índigo el cual tenia un ligero, tono molesto, a pesar de que su ilusión era real, ahora que tenia solo la mitad de ella le era imposible sentirlo o mas bien. Rastrearlo.

Y sin mas se desvaneció… con su usual "Kufufufu~"… Pero agrego un "Auch" ya que al desvanecerse se tropezó…

El hitman arqueo la ceja. Y se escap… es decir salto por la ventana, para seguir buscando.

.

.

* * *

**+o+o+o+ - Con Tsuna - +o+o+o+**

_-"Tsunayoshi, en que lio me metes" – _pensó algo atemorizado… después del pequeño letargo que tuvo, se recobro rápidamente y salió huyendo.

Este estaba asomado cerca de una esquina viendo si no venia nadie que lo reconocería, y opto por ponerse el gorro de la camisa.

-Pero miren, que preciosura tenemos por aquí – hablo una voz algo rasposa…

-Oh… Nos divertiremos mucho – le siguió otra.

Era el dúo ¡Dinamo! - ¡¿Dinámico? - ¿Tontiano?... Bueno los idiotas que nunca faltan por la casa de uno…

(XD)

.

.

Tsuna se volteo con algo de miedo, ahora mismo desearía que se apareciera alguien, para ayudarlo ya que ni siquiera cargaba sus píldoras, y bueno sin contar el echo de que no tenia su lado hyper… es decir, estaba bien solito por siempre, o en unos ratos…

-V-Váyanse – susurro con algo de nervios, no quería que lo reconocieran… - _"Hay Kami-sama, yo… Todavía quiero vivir y por lo que mas quieras, que no me reconozcan aaww"…_

Los "matones" con cara de "Somos, malos malotes, pero en realidad no matamos ni una mosca, solo hormigas" se iban acercando al joven castaño.

-Hiii – chillo un poco. E iba retrocediendo.

Pero antes de que se le acercaran, unos hombres, de trajes negros y quizá algo caros, pero no tanto, solo que quizá valían como dos o tres casas, se pusieron enfrente del menor y crujían sus manos… como si fueran sacados de una película mafia-callejera.

El "defendido" se cayo al suelo, sentado… Y casi hasta temblaba… Y bueno esa falda… A los presuntos delincuentes, les dio un derrame nasal…

-"_Hay te voy… Kami aaah" _– pensaron ambos… Matones.

Pero…

Luego uno dijo una frase no tan inteligente que digamos. Reaccionaron un poco tarde, la situación.

-Oooh… ¡Los hombres de negro! ¡Lo juro somos humanos! – casi gritaba ya que uno de los "guaruras" lo sostuvo de lo hombros.

-No Idiota, no son ellos, son los de… ¡CSI! O por Dios juro que no le ¡hicimos nada! ¡Soy inocente! – grito el otro.

Todos los presentes, tenia una gran gota y hasta una bolsa vacía apareció a modo de esas bolas de desierto.

Los hombres con lentes negros y toda la cosa se los llevaron lejos, probablemente a - dormir con los peces – Total…

.

.

Uno vivía cerca del acuario de Namimori… ¿o de la playa?

.

.

-_"Pero que…" – _pensó Tsuna.

-¿Esta bien, señorita? – le hablo una voz, conocida y juvenil… - Soy Cavallone, Dino Cavallone – añadió y una pequeña pose, y hasta un "ping" de sus dientes, blancos, salió…

-S-Si ¿No me reconoces? Dino-S… - le dijo el castaño pero le interrumpió el mencionado.

-Y-Yo, ¡Si eres la chica de la otra vez, de aquella noche juro que yo no fui, fue mi hermano! ¡Que usa mi nombre y se parece a mí! – casi grito y aturdió al castaño…

El castaño se quedo en silencio y un aura oscura se hizo presente… - "_De que esta hablando… Yo…" - _ un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo…

-Emm, L-Lo siento – susurro el rubio - ¿Y como te llamas? – le pregunto evitando el "tema".

El castaño suspiro cansado. Y se quito la capucha o el gorro…

-Soy Tsuna, Dino-san – le respondió.

-T-Tsuna, h-hermanito que haces, ¿vestido así? – le hablo sonrojado y como Hibari, le veía las piernas…. No hombre, bien dice que de tal maestro tal estudiante… - ¡NO, N-NO ME DIGAS QUE REBORN TE PEGO SUS MAÑAS! – Grito y hasta un eco se escucho.

-¿Q-Que? – susurro y ese tic, también hizo aparición.

-Callate, ¡Dame-Dino-san! – Apareció Tsunayoshi y le cayó encima al rubio, de comercial Dental. Muy al estilo, Reborn pero siendo Bebe… Y por si fuera poco, Tsunayoshi tenía un traje similar al del Hitman.

-Itteee Re-Reborn… - murmuro adolorido – ¡Esperen! ¿Eres tu Tsuna? ¿No? Baa, yo… - empezó a balbucear… Pensó que al estar tanto tiempo encerrado, le hizo mal. Encerrado en su oficina, no piensen mal.

-Vaya, vaya, y así dices ser mi "Gran Hermano Mayor" – le dijo con cierto tono dramático y hasta se encogió de hombros – O es que te "dormiste" viendo a mi otro yo con esas ropas.

-Y-Yo n-no es e-eso… - Balbuceo, de nuevo como idiota… Y un sonrojo apareció - Cof, cof No es eso, pensé que era cosa de Reborn – hablo preciso y serio – Sera mejor que te pongas esto, hermanito – le dijo, y se quito su usual chaqueta verde y se lo dio al menor, Tsuna.

.

.

5. 4. 3. 2. 1 – HYPER DERRAME NASAL…

.

.

-O-Oh, Tsuna, mira aquí – le hablo su contraparte hyper y le tomo una foto. Tenía un gran color rojizo en sus mejillas y bueno, Dino…

Estaba en el piso con un charco de sangre que se estaba formando, estaba tan sonrojado… y tan desorientado por la pérdida de sangre que murmuraba cosas, incongruentes:

-_He ido al cielo – o – _

_-Ya veo por que mi hermanito no vive conmigo "me lo Violaría sin dudarlo aaaww" – o –_

_-J-Jamas olvidare esto… Gracias, mundo… -_

_Y etc, etc._

Con ese abrigo lucia el triple de adorable, como le quedo grande y se asomaban sus pequeñas manos, y hasta salía un fondito con mucho brillito.

Se veía tan lindo e indefenso…

Dino pensaba atacarle en un gran abrazo de oso pero le detuvo un pie. Que el golpeo su rostro…

-A donde crees que vas, Cavallone – le dijo Tsunayoshi, con un aura de asesino y un puño en alto. Y la ropa favorecía tal sensación…

-¿Eh? – murmuro el mayor, rubio.

-¡Atrás bestia, atrás! – casi gritaba con el látigo de Dino y de la nada apareció un silla. Y Dino tenía un traje como su tortuga Enzio.

-N-Nos podríamos ir, por favor… - interrumpió Tsuna con una linda mirada de preocupación. Y florecitas alrededor.

Todos los "guaruras" de Dino hasta foto le tomaron con sus celulares y uno que otro osado hasta el numero pidió.

El Jefe Cavallone soltó un suspiro y asintió – Romario, llévanos al hotel donde me hospedo – indico a su gran amigo "bigotes" y pues este tenía un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas…

Tsunayoshi solo vio a Tsuna y se acerco y le rodeo sus hombros como en señal de protección y apoyo. Y soltó una mirada fulminante hasta señalo con sus dedos a sus ojos y luego a los demás en señal de - "Los estoy vigilando"…-

.

.

En el automóvil de Cavallone iba un silencio algo incomodo… Bueno Dino tenía muchas preguntas y pues no sabia como preguntar.

-Si te preguntas, el por que de esto, fue la bazuca y una bala quizá, fallida– le dijo Tsunayoshi.

-¿La bazuca? Pero, esa se supone que te cambia con tu yo del futuro por 5 minutos, ¿no es así? – le respondió. Omitiendo el detalle de la bala, ya suponía que también era cosa de Reborn.

-Así se supone debió ser, pero Reborn me disparo una bala de ultima voluntad experimental… Y la bazuca, me cayo al mismo tiempo, no sabemos bueno al menos nadie ha investigado sobre eso, bueno si, Gokudera-kun, por eso no esta aquí – hablo con un tono cansado.

-Ya veo, ya se me hacia raro jeje – sonrió nervioso. Claro y con eso confirmo sus sospechas, era como siempre, cosa de su Ex – Tutor.

-Y entonces, ¿como solucionaran esto? – le pregunto a ambos castaños los mencionados se vieron mutuamente. Y suspiraron cansados.

-No lo sabemos – hablaron al mismo tiempo. Y también se encogieron de hombros.

-Aaah – literalmente Dino se cayó de su asiento y con un pie arriba.

-jajajaja – rieron nerviosos ambos castaños.

-Me pregunto como le ira a Gokudera-kun – hablo en un susurro Tsuna.

.

.

Por si no lo puse, Gokudera se fue a buscar a ambos, chicos, Irie Shoichi más Spanner estos dos curiosamente se localizaban en Italia… En una convención de Robótica e Inventos.

**+++ ITALIA - Convención de chicos Inteligentes :3 y no muy guapos en su mayoría e.e +++ **

La puerta del lugar se abrió estrepitosamente.

**-**¡IRIEE, SPANNER SALGAN DE DONDE ESTEN HIJOS DE P()=&%! - Grito un molesto, Gokudera con fuego alrededor y puño en alto, hasta su cabello se elevaba y formaba ocho brazos… (Si han visto alguna vez la mama de Naruto cuando se enojan, imaginen algo similar en Gokudera)

-Muevan sus traseros, por que si no lo hare yo, y créanme no les gustara – hablo con voz tétrica y ahora crujían sus puños. Y un leve estornudo, se hizo notar – Asschuss – se limpio. –_"no se preocupe Decimo, le ayudare a curarse o a unirse lo que ocurra" –_pensó rápidamente antes de seguir con su tortura – Y bien…

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Spanner se sorprendió por ver al peli-plateado ahí.

Irie en cambio estaba debajo de la mesa, a pesar de que sabía que Gokudera era igual de inteligente, daba miedo su temperamento…

-Hola, Hayato – le saludo casual el rubio paletero. Y se acerco paso a pasito…

-Tsk, y, ¿Dónde están Shoichi? ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Giannini idiota? – le pregunto un poco mas tranquilo, y suspiro cansado.

-Shoichi ya es seguro – dijo con su usual voz, monótona - Y ese sujeto no lo se, realmente… Umm

-Ya veo, de todos modos solo me sirven ustedes dos, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes – les dijo a Spanner ya que todavía Irie se levantaba de la mesa con cuidado y con Miedo…

-¿Q-Que te trae p-por aquí, Gokudera-kun? – le pregunto un nervioso pelirrojo, y se tomaba el estomago.

-Quiero me que digan que le hicieron a la bazuca de esa vaca estúpida – pregunto ya serio.

-Pues… - se miraron el rubio y el pelirrojo.

Y susurraban cosas inaudibles, como – "veras" "bueno" "es que nosotros queríamos probar algo, y no"…

.

.

-No saben que hicieron ¿verdad? – hablo cansado Gokudera, pero su ceño se frunció un poco mas de lo usual. Hasta se golpeo la cara en una leve palmada.

-Siendo sinceros no – respondieron monótonos ambos inventores.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – le pregunto Spanner.

-Sinceramente no sabemos del todo. – y así empezó a relatarles lo sucedido.

.

.

**+++ JAPON – Hotel donde se hospeda, El Hane-Uma - +++**

-Gracias por recibirnos, Dino-san – agradeció Tsuna con una reverencia, cosa que sorprendió al mayor.

-Jajaja no es nada, mi lindo hermanito menor – le dijo y palmeo su cabeza.

Tsunayoshi frunció su ceño.

-La ropa que necesitas esta en esa habitación, Tsuna – le indico. Hacia una habitación. Que quizá era de él – Toma lo que gustes y si te queda – añadió y sonrió.

El castaño asintió y se encamino al ya señalado lugar.

-Dime algo, Tsuna no es capaz de sentir las malas intenciones, ¿correcto? – le pregunto a castaño "mayor".

-Así es – le respondió – Por que preguntas – este se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer en un sofá.

-Se nota, ese Tsuna creo que es cuando no tenia o mas bien ni conocía las llamas, el Tsuna de hace un tanto tiempo atrás… - le dijo algo pensativo.

-¿Hm? – susurro un tanto dudoso.

-Este Tsuna no es capaz de sentir la malicia, es un niño completamente… O mas bien más "Puro" – le dijo al oji-naranja.

-Estas insinuando, que yo soy también un pervertido como ustedes, sigue soñando – le respondió algo molesto.

-No es eso, es que me refiero a que este Tsuna es indiferente a las palabras con malicia. – continuaba su reflexión.

-Oh, ya entiendo por donde vas, Dino-san – sonrió algo malicioso Tsunayoshi y se acerco levemente al mayor quien se sentó en el mismo sofá y le susurro– Yo tengo la hyper-Intuición.

-Y-Ya veo – le respondió y se sonrojo levemente…

-Jajajaja – rio Tsunayoshi.

- Todo bien, Hermano mayor Dino – apareció Tsuna ya con ropa decente y de paso se dio un baño.

-Oh Tsuna, me hace tan feliz que me digas así, - hablo con un puchero en su rostro. Y lo abrazo mimosamente.

-_"Ya veo por que cuando era uno, no me gustaba decirle así enfrente de los demás" – _pensó Tsunayoshi.

Pero por ahora, al parecer Cavallone ya no tenia mas intenciones "comprometedoras" con el.

* * *

***o*o*o* - Con las bestias de Namimori - *o*o*o***

-Kufufu~ donde estará ese Vongola – hablo Mukuro quien ahora estaba sentado en el Techo.

.

.

-Ese Dame-Tsuna, donde estará – susurro el Hitman… En otro techo de un edificio.

.

.

-"_Ese herbívoro"_- pensó Hibari quien ahora estaba apoyado en un árbol. Según el "peino" toda la ciudad de Namimori, y hasta se tomo la molestia de preguntar por él… Muy "Amistosamente" – Se entiende el sarcasmo -.

.

.

-Creo que quizá, Tsuna… Jajaja es mejor seguir siendo amigos – murmuro Yamamoto quien estaba saltando en ciertos techos y ahora estaba cerca de su casa… - Pero me preocupa que harán los demás, seria peligroso dejarlo solo…

.

.

Al parecer ahora queda 2 – 3 – dos fuera y tres siguen en el "juego".

Pero de pronto como si hubieran tenido una "Ayuda del cielo" a todos se les pego una hoja de papel en la cara, con el logotipo de un caballo… Y no, no era una foto o logo de la Familia Cavallone…

Todos pensaron:

-_"Caballo Salvaje" / Idiota" – lo ultimo cortesía de Hibari._

_._

_._

**+++ ITALIA - Convención de chicos Inteligentes :3 e insisto, no todos son muy lindos o guapos e.é +++ **

-Con que eso paso – dijeron los dos jóvenes genios.

-A-ah – solo respondió Gokudera.

-Tienes algo para saber como esta, Tsunayoshi-kun – le indico Irie.

-Así quizá logremos saber que fallo si la bala o la bazuca – señalo Spanner.

-Bueno, tengo esto – dijo Gokudera y buscaba entre sus bolsillos – Tomen.

Y les dio dos fotografías una de Tsuna y una de Tsunayoshi. Junto con una libreta que parecía de esas donde se toman bitácoras.

-increíble – hablaron ambos de nuevo.

-Veremos que podemos, hacer con tus datos, y necesitaremos sacar un espectro de largo alcance para verificar las cualidades de ambos Tsunayoshi´s-kun´s junto con una pruebas a la bazuca – iba a seguir hablando Irie.

-y también necesitaremos la bala que fue utilizada – murmuro Spanner – Ah, y junto con la pieza de la bazuca, que usamos en la microondas, nee Shoichi…

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Pego el grito Gokudera.

-Ajajaja ¡Spanner! – le silencio el pelirrojo.

-¡CONSIGANSE UNA NOVIO/A! – le grito una voz, desconocida.

.

.

A los tres se les hizo un aura negra, de depresión. . . Y bueno Gokudera frunció el ceño como siempre…

**+++ JAPON – CON DINO, TSUNA Y TSUNAYOSHI - +++**

Ambos chicos relajados y viendo una película. Tsuna en medio, Dino a la izquierda y Tsunayoshi a la derecha. Por suerte le hablaron a su mama por que si no… Vongola no hubiera tenido más Jefe… Aunque su mamá les dijo – "Esta bien, Tsu-kun pero por favor, regresa mañana, has estado mucho tiempo afuera y además Papá viene kyaaa" – los dos castaños se miraron y pues, se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

Pero bueno, realmente lo sabían tarde o temprano tenían que regresar…

(…)

-Nee me dan palomitas – pidió Tsuna.

-Toma, Tsuna – se las dio Tsunayoshi.

La puerta sonó con unos "Toc, Toc" pero algo les decía bueno a Dino y Tsunayoshi, que no deberían de abrir.

(…)

.

.

.

-kufufufu~ - se escucho.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**XD y que me dicen.**

**-¿les gusto?-**

**-¿Quedo horrible? D: **

**-¿Seguirán leyéndome?**

**-Parejas: Que quieren que salgan para el . Esta vez fue Dino. Y medio Hibari y en el anterior fue Takeshi :3**

***1827**

***6927**

***R27**

**Y si se lo preguntan XD fui Yo la que les dio el papel XD y Grito eso al trió dinámico :3 XD Jajaja **

…

-LO SIENTO POR TARDAR PERO DE VERDAD D:

TT3TT – Se golpea con la pared – e,e

Ok… XDD en espero me den su opinión para saber si voy por buen camino o de plano tengo que esforzarme mucho mas.

**En fin dejen Reviews w si quieren seguir leyendo.**

**Por que sin ellos, y ni ustedes querido publico; yo no seguiría escribiendo u.u… **

***DEJEN REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =) ***

**Lamento no responder sus reviews. :/… En el prox. los responderé n-n... CUALQUIER COSA, QUE NOTEN RARO AVÍSENME :3 **

**21-07-2012 / 4:54pm **


	5. Chapter 5

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. O-O… Umm en este no aseguro si les de risa lo hasta yo lo sentí un poco flojo pff ^^U pero hago lo que se puede… Y por cierto… Les tengo la mala noticia que ya entro a la escuela DX así que bueno… Espero poder actualizar y mas que nada no demorar tanto ^^… Como con este :/

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++FLASH BACK++**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman **Reborn** No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**-**CUALQUIER MENCIÓN O INSINUACION DE UNA SERIE, PROGRAMA TELEVISIVO O PELICULA MAS SIMILARES QUE SE HAGAN AQUÍ, ESO NO ME PERTENECEN. SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS. Lo hago para divertir, sin fines de Lucro o promoción-

**Advertencias: Y**aoi, palabrotas, insinuaciones, limme, pues todo realmente no tendrá que ver mucho. All x 27 y 72 x 27 (Hyper Tsuna x Tsuna) XDD Jajaja intentare hacer "Humor" y unos guardianes algo ¿Acosadores?

* * *

**PERO… - (Como siempre los hay, jeje contestare Reviews) ^^ - Por esta ocasión al principio son los del cap.3 -**

**:3 ~~ - RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS - ~~ :3**

**ANNE DI VONGOLA: **D: aaaww pobre conejito ufff y si, Tsunayoshi digamos que representa como el lado oscuro XDDD que tiene Tsuna-chan XD…

**YUUNA SUICHI: **Bueno, jeje me alegro que te haya gustado n_n espero leerte en reviews :3 y no mueras XD jeje :D

**LEXIE-CHAN94: **Como ves, XD si soy lenta, el humor escrito es algo difícil D: a veces para mi . ummmm pero bueno me alegra que me sigas leyendo jajaja y de las situaciones comprometedoras ya has visto :3

**FRANBEL: **Jajaja sii imagina ajaja ^^…

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **Jejeje Gracias por leer jeje ^^ Y si de eso se trata, que sea PERVERT XD

**PINKUS-PYON: **Bueno fue un poco diferente XD lo de la ropa, pero fue algo similar XDDD

**HATSUKI: **Me alegro que leas y comentes : 3

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **Jajajaja tardaste mucho en notar que son unos pervertidos XDDD y si el hyper hara su jugada luego muajajaja :3 y sobre los oscares de mejor Comedia Shonen-ai *O* me encantaría XD jajaja..

**LILYVONGOLA: **^^ Siii eso noto, realmente has leído la mayoría de mis fics :3 y me alegro que te gusten, bueno jeje ^^

**KATEKYO1827R27X27: **Sobre eso, de la palabras emm bueno si le das énfasis xD se entiende jaja

**MIRAIDY R: **Jajaja sii pero como ya viste, no paso mucho con Hibari XD pero vere que mas puedo hacer…

**PIFFLE PRIINCESS: **Pero mientras dejes aunque sea un review pequeño se que sigues aquí jaja :3

Los del capitulo 3 –aunque aquí es el 4 – los responderé al final.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. León~**

***Mi Hyper yo & Yo***

**-**Es dulce, y pegajoso, blanco y espeso, hay de diferentes formas ¿Qué es? Es… ¡Un Bombón! arriba y abajo dulce, dulce, dulce… y… Lala… Oh y un conejito para llevar – sonrió un Byakuran cantante… Aunque pensándolo bien, hay mejores cosas que escuchar…

La canción no se de donde rayos salio...

En fin este sobrevolaba el área donde curiosamente se hospedaba junto con el potro-salvaje, mira que quizá viene de la selva… El "cantante" tipo "Yo canto mejor pero en el baño ¿y?" Se encontraba volando a su habitación pero al girar su gran cabeza peli-blanca noto una figura peli-castaña muy familiar que ahora estaba en la pequeña azote libre que hubiera ahí…

Y bueno no sabia que Haneuma estaba ahí… ¡Y empezaba a fiesta! Al menos para él… ya que de cierta forma se entero de lo que paso con "Tsunayoshi-kun"

.

.

.

.

-Ara, ara, Tsunayoshi-kun – hablo mientras aterrizaba elegantemente.

-Oh, etto B-Byakuran hola – le sonrió con una gran y brillante sonrisa…

Este estaba apoyado en el barandal de la azotea.

Byakuran se quedo "pende-… es decir perplejo" por la impresionante sonrisa que le brindo el castaño.

-_"Estaaan lindo… ummm me pregunto si..."- _Nee, Tsuna-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí solito? – le pregunto meloso y posaba su mano por encima de los hombros y lo pegaba a su pecho…

-B-Bueno es que la película que veíamos, Dino Onii-san y Tsunayoshi me asusto un poco… - le susurro sonrojadito y con sus castaños ojos algo brillantes pero como si quisiera llorar.

-_"Me pregunto si nadie escucharía mientras lo viol..." – _pensaba Byakuran y ya hasta tenia la camisa de Tsuna abierta hasta que…

-A ti te estaba buscando pequeño… – hablo un voz masculina y encantadora – Tsuna…

¡Apareció Cavallone!… Échense al ¡desgraciado!... Hombre come bombones… (XD)

-Tsunayoshi, tráeme el bat hoy habrá pelotas al aire… Kujujujuju – hablo siniestro Cavallone, y su sonrisa era algo escalofriante.

El Kufufufu~ Es propiedad de Rokudo Mukuro… Derechos Reservados. SA de CV. Ahí esta… No es lo mismo pero es similar...

-¿No quieres mejor la escopeta? – murmuro Tsunayoshi forzando una sonrisa… Mientras rebuscaba en un bolso grande y negro…

-N-No es lo que parece~ - hablo Byakuran como si nada… Bueno estaba algo nervioso, la mirada de Cavallone era algo extraña…

No es como si se fuera a transformar y no, no en un auto – pónganle la "E" a transformar – si no en una bestia salvaje, dígase un lobo o como su tortuga Enzo…

Bueno tendría ventaja, las tortugas son lentas…

-Deben de concentrarse, ¿saben? – hablo otra voz, pero… ¿De donde?

.

.

.

-Chaos, por aquí~ - se mofo el Mejor Hitman y también el mejor en todo lo que hay… si la "cama" también se incluye… No me pregunten como lo se… Lo supongo por su cara de Pervertido... "Yo soy bueno en TODO"...

En su brazo izquierdo sostenía aun inconsciente Tsuna. Y con la derecha tenia un especie de hélice de helicóptero, que era el pequeño camaleón león… Así que salió volando de ahí…

-Byakuran~ -gruñeron el joven Cavallone y el Vongola, bueno la mitad de el…

-Ara, ara Y… ¿Que película era la que veían? – hablo como si nada Byakuran…

Los otros dos chicos tenían un tic en sus cejas… Ahora mismo querían despedazar a Byakuran Gesso…

.

.

.

Ahora si, lo de la película… hace quizá como 1 hora y 30 minutos antes.

.

.

_**+++ JAPÓN – Hotel donde se hospeda, El Baka Hane-Uma - +++**_

_Ambos chicos relajados y viendo una película. Tsuna en medio, Dino a la izquierda y Tsunayoshi a la derecha. Por suerte le hablaron a su mama por que si no… Vongola no hubiera tenido más Jefe… Aunque su mamá les dijo – "Esta bien, Tsu-kun pero por favor, regresa mañana, has estado mucho tiempo afuera y además Papá viene kyaaa" – los dos castaños se miraron y pues, se pusieron un poco nerviosos._

_Pero bueno, realmente lo sabían tarde o temprano tenían que regresar…_

_(…)_

_-Nee me dan palomitas – pidió Tsuna._

_-Toma, Tsuna – se las dio Tsunayoshi._

_La puerta sonó con unos "Toc, Toc" pero algo les decía bueno a Dino y Tsunayoshi, que no deberían de abrir._

_(…)_

_._

_._

_._

_-kufufufu~ - se escucho._

_Bueno el Cavallone aprovechaba y le intentaba meter algo de "mano" a su pequeño y lindo hermanito menor._

_Cosa que Tsunayoshi bueno… fruncía y mejor opto por abrazar a Tsuna posesivamente y por que ¿no? Lo sentó encima de sus piernas._

_Pero al escuchar el toque de la puerta, pues solo para quitar a Cavallone de la vista, mandaron a Tsuna a abrir y recoger la pizza…_

_-Va~ - hablo Tsuna con su pequeña y dulce voz._

_-Kufufufu~ - sonaba del otro lado de la puerta._

_._

_._

_-Aquí esta la pizza a nombre de Dino Cavallone – dijo un joven de altura promedio y con uniforme de pizza – Cof, cof… _

_Tosía levemente, si, sonara raro, pero el eco del pasillo lo hacia sonar, como el usual kufufufu~ de la piña andante._

_-oh discúlpeme es que me atore con el dulce que tenia jeje – le sonrió aquel pizzero. _

_-Esta bien… - sonrió Tsuna._

_-"Que lindo~" – pensó el chico. Y en su mente apareció un lobo ahí todo "malo, malote"_

_Así que haciendo uso de su "arte enamorativo" aplico el movimiento numero 50… "hacerse el chico genial, muy aparte del empleo que tienes o tengas" – _ revisando ese libro… Bueno creo que es el 50 o la No.10_-_

_-Y… dime ¿ vives aquí? – le pregunto a su modo, todo "cool" …_

_Tsuna solo abrió sus orbes cafés y dudando de responder… _

_-B-Bueno, vivo con mi hermano mayor… Ugh – murmuro._

_-Oh, vaya…- ahora iba a aplicar la "quebradora"… - _revisando el libro_ - Significa que le intentara pedir su numero. Y por que no, tardar un poco mas conversando con el niño…–_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mientras tanto… _

_-Oye, no crees que Tsuna ya tardo, ¿Dino-san' – hablo Tsunayoshi... Mientras en su mano sostenía un vaso de agua o refresco…_

_-No creo que la pizza se la haya comido ¿verdad? – respondió como si nada el rubio quien llevaba a sus labios un vaso de refresco._

_-…- Tsunayoshi solo lo miro fijo – Y… y si es ¿al revés? – murmuro._

-Nah, creo que se… ¡O por Dios tienes razón! – se levantaron del sillón y fueron al pasillo de la entrada…

_Y ahora si, ese pizzero iba a conocer la ira de los hermanos mayores… _

_O se dejaban de llamar CAVALLONE & VONGOLA FORCE~… -_musiquita bien genialita_-_

__ Muy a pesar que el Hyper es Tsuna y significa que tiene la misma edad es menor pues…__

_._

_._

_._

_Se encontraron con una escena curiosa Tsuna sonreía levemente y el pizzero lo estaba apegando un poco mas a la puerta…_

_._

_._

_-Tsuna, ¿Por qué tanto tardabas? – le pregunto molesto el Hyper… _

_-Y-Yo es que el j-joven empezó a platicar conmigo… - le respondió nervioso, ya que la mirada que tenia su contraparte era fría… y parecía decir… _

"_No me mientas, por que si lo haces te vestiré de conejito Play Boy te tomo muchas fotos y te lanzo a las bestias de Namimori"_

_Los chicos veian al castaño para asegurarse que estaba entero… _

_Ante su pensamiento e idea del castaño mayor trago duro… _

_El pizzero se quedo expectante… Y ahora se sentía nervioso… Algo le decía que acabaría muerto... Y mas por la mirada de el otro castaño... _

_-Con que eso era – hablo otra voz seria que prometía una tortura al muy puro estilo mafioso- ¿y que dirás en tu defensa? _

_Ahora si, el joven pizzero veía el fuego en ambos, jóvenes, y crujían sus manos como los guaruras de las películas… _

_Y se hacia lentamente a atrás…_

_-¡PERO ES QUE ES TAN LINDO Y VIOLABLE! – Grito a todo pulmón mientras salía corriendo… _

_Los tres muchachos se quedaron con una cara de… "es Idiota / raro" _

_Pero no dijeron más… _

_Ahora si, ya a la película (¬¬) _

_._

_._

_._

_Después del pequeño percance se sentaron y pusieron a ver la película._

_-_Debieron de pensar al fin-_ _

_Pero nooo ahora pasaremos con…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(XD)_

**+O+O+O+ - CON TSUNA & REBORN -+O+O+O+**

-Ugh... ¿D-Donde? - se levantaba de una cama conocida.

-Ya despertaste Tsuna - le hablo una voz, algo amable.

-umm ¿R-Reborn?- respondió confundido.

-Hmp - gruño algo molesto.

Se acerco a la cama donde reposaba el menor.

Este se sorprendió por la cercanía... Su rostro se tiño de un color rojizo brillante...

-R-R-Reborn p-por q-que t-te - un repentino ataque de tartamudeo se hizo presente.

-Shhh - lo silencio mientras se iba acercando...

Sus labios se estaban juntando... Tan cerca... Pero no contaban con que un peli-azul los observo y como de costumbre...

_-"kufufufu mas vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso"- _

_-_KUFUFUFUFU~ Resonaba en aquella habitación, la cual comenzaba a cubrirse de una neblina...

Un tridente salio disparado, pero siendo esquivado por el mayor... Y por un pelo de rana calva, le rozo uno de sus cabellos al castaño...

-Tsk, piña~ - murmuro Reborn.

-Oya~ Oya~ mira que estas arrogante el día de hoy "Ex-Arcobaleno" - se mofo...

-Hiiii~ - chillo nervioso Tsuna...

Ambos se veían fijos... Como buscando una oportunidad de "morderse hasta la muerte" a palabras "inspiradoras" de cierto joven azabache...

-"_Aquí es mi oportunidad ñam"- _pensó Tsuna, con su primera sonrisa "malvada"... -mas que nada, imaginen que era mas un tierno "pucherito"-

"Soy bien malo, pero también adorable" podría ser la frase para él...

-kufufufu con que escapando usagi-chan - hablo Mukuro burlón...

Ahora si se lo cargo el payaso... -N-No... B-Bueno y-yo - no sabia ni que decir...

Mukuro tenia en su cara una cara "no muy amigable"... Mas bien, era una perversa...

El lugar con la neblina empezaba tornarse raro... Los ojos de Tsuna se hacían opacos...

Y un "pompón" de conejito surgió...

Reborn no sabia si llevarse la mano a la nariz o mas abajito...

-Kufufufufu~ - se reía como siempre Mukuro...

.

.

.

**+++ ITALIA - Convención de chicos Inteligentes :3 y no muy guapos en su mayoría e.e +++**

**-**haayyy~ - murmuro gokudera...

-¿Que pasa, Gokudera-kun? - le pregunto Irie...

-Siento que el Décimo, el Décimo le pasara algo... Malo... - murmuro con nervios y llevándose sus manos en un gesto de pánico...

El rubio... Y no, no el rubio de comercial de película, ese no, si no el monótono de Spanner... Solo miro a Irie... Ya que el no era ciego y sabia que los jovenes Vongola, eran unos "chicos malos, muy malos"... Ya que hasta el mismo se asombra de que nadie le haya echo nada malo al Joven DécimoVongola...

.

.

.

Los tres tragaron grueso... Y un aura depresiva salio...

Era mejor que se dieran prisa... Por que no sabrían hasta cuando duraría puro y casto el castaño... Que ellos aprecian mucho...

.

.

.

**++++ JAPÓN++++**

**-**mi lindo y dulce hermanito menor snif - lloraba triste Dino.

-Ya, ya, Dino-san - le calmaba el castaño.

-No te preocupes lo encontraremos - murmuro serio...

Alzo su puño y un aura de fuego le rodeo... - ¡Lo prometo! ¡O me dejo de llamar Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola! OOOOHH- grito enérgico...

Pero luego se hizo chibi...

-Aunque por ahora empezaremos a buscar pistas jejeje - hablo un poco nervioso...

-ahass ñame, ñame - Dino cenaba...

Tsunayoshi le salio una gota por su sien... Y entendió que quizá le dijo -¡ Así es! - o era que se estaba ahogando... Pero como seguía comiendo y respirando opto por hacer caso a lo primero...

-Ugh, ma, ma, supongo que lo veremos después- hablo como si nada...

y se dispuso a cenar... Junto con el Cavallone - que rima con foerever alone YEI! un descubrimiento-

.

.

.

(XD y si se preguntan que película era, no lo se xD nunca la pense o mas que nada no la plantee queda a su gusto )

**::::::: CONTINUARA :::::::**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Lamento haber tardadoo~ -se cae encima de su escritorio- waaaaaaaaaa me siento tan cansada... **

**La escuela se quiere poner pesada, y ya echa la "bronca" TwT... En fin... **

***o*o*o* - GRACIAS POR SUS LINDO REVIEWS - *o*o*o***

**Yuko-c: **Creo que si lo haré pero para el otro... Quizá ~ XD

**Lexie-chan:** jajaja todavía lo pienso xD

**Katekyo1827R27X27: **Nunca te disculpe si quieres hacer un RV largo :3 me gustan :3

**Pinkus-Pyon:** jaja me alegro n.n espero te haya gustado igual este... n_nU

**Anne Di Vongola: **Este fic es un total all x 27 :l y la verdad no había pensado en ello O-O... XDD ya veremos mas adelante XD ¿nee?

**Piffle Priincess: **Lamento haber tardadoooo :/ pero bueno esta vez si que me esforce :B

**BianchixGokudera25: **Jajajaja realmente yo lo hice asi al instante XDDD y aparte por que lo de CSI me paso por la mente ya que a veces veia esa serie XDDDD espero te haya gustado el cap. :)

**Franbel: **Gracias jajaja me alegro xDD

**Maquel: **^/^ Gracias de igual modo xD espero no haberte defraudado con este cap. X)...

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y MAS POR COMENTAR!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS COMO SABEN ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR :)**

**PD: En uno de estos días subiré la conti de "Mi pequeño Herbívoro"**

**CIAO ~ CIAO ~ :3**

**¡AlexOkami! Fuera :3**

**Hasta la prox... **

**7-08-2012 / 9:14pm **

**PD de la PD:** _Avisen si notan algo raro... Mi FF esta raro D: ... _


	6. Chapter 6

**CIAOUSSU ^^**

BUENO, COMO VOTARON LAS POCAS PERSONITAS QUE LEYERON MI ONE-SHOT "Las clases nunca fueron mas…" ( es un R2756—Colonello).

Bien las posiciones quedaron así:  
*Mi Hyper yo & Yo. –**Actualizado-**  
*SWAT Vongola.  
*Jefe y Algo Más.  
*Dos pecados y un latido.

¡Muchas Gracias por votar! :)... Aunque pues igual, puedo cambiar para el siguiente... ._. según mi inspiración .-. Pero eso ya sera para "otro día" XD sin mas:

* * *

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

-hablan personajes-

"_pensamientos"_

_aclaración_

_**++FLASH BACK++**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman ****Reborn**** No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

_**-**__CUALQUIER MENCIÓN O INSINUACIÓN DE UNA SERIE, PROGRAMA TELEVISIVO O PELÍCULA MAS SIMILARES QUE SE HAGAN AQUÍ, ESO NO ME PERTENECEN. SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS. Lo hago para divertir, sin fines de Lucro o promoción-_

**Advertencias: Y**aoi, palabrotas, insinuaciones, limme, pues todo realmente no tendrá que ver mucho. All x 27 y 72 x 27 (Hyper Tsuna x Tsuna) XDD Jajaja intentare hacer "Humor" y unos guardianes algo ¿Acosadores?

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "¿2 x 1?"**

****Mi Hyper yo & Yo****

**~~~~ CASA SAWADA ~~~~**

Hace mucho tiempo, pero mucho, mucho tiempo que el joven castaño... Bueno la mitad de él, no iba a su hogar...

Así que sin pena y afuero, fue a pesar de que sabia que pues bueno... Su apariencia era diferente...

Cuando llego a su "hogar" se sintió temeroso... No todos lo días llegas y dices, "Hola mama, pues fíjate que soy la mitad de tu hijo, pero no te preocupes sigo siendo tu hijo, algo mafioso pero lo sigo siendo"

.

.

Ademas, Nana Sawada, al igual, muy a pesar de su apariencia y comportamiento, podía ser bien mala "malota"... Ugh... -_Creo_-.

Y ahí esta Tsunayoshi... "dispuesto a parecer su yo original" aunque pues bueno no todo sale como quiere...

Suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

-E-Estoy de vuelta, ¿Mama?- murmuro.

:::: Silencio ::::

.

.

.

.

**+++ ITALIA - Convención de chicos Inteligentes :3 y no muy guapos en su mayoría e.e +++**

-Bien Irie, ¡enciéndelo!- hablo el rubio, Spanner…

-¡Si!- respondió el mencionado.

-Tomare las notas rápidamente ¡ok! – siguió Gokudera.

Los tres genios, estaban en su habitación de laboratorio, probando su ultra, mega importante "invento" llamado "Para regresa a Tsunayoshi-kun/ Decimo a ser él y evitar ser violado"… Ah, para nombrecito. ¿Eso o podría ser…?

*sonidos de maquinas* -ku, ku, fus, fus, shh, shh… "Ting"

.

.

-¡Listo! – casi gritaba Gokudera… Hágase notar un fondo con muchos destellos…

.

.

-Waaa la cena- canturreo el pelirrojo…

-¡Ja! Les dije que mi mini-gola mosca lo haría- hablo socarrón Spanner…

-Ugh, bien, ganaste- hablaron cabizbajo los otros dos…

-Tsk, ¿y que?, ¿ya te crees? – berreo Gokudera con su usual pose de "aunque pierda, mi orgullo esta aquí ¿Y?"…

-Ok, ok luego seguimos con el trabajo del joven Vongola…- murmuro.

-¡Si!- dijeron al unisonó los otros dos…

Podrían realmente ser muy inteligentes, pero para la cocina, eh, no eran muy utiles…

Gokudera con su "¿ Explosión Cooking?"

Irie… Quemo hasta el agua…

Y bueno Spanner… Se le ocurrió su "Gola Cooking"

.

.

Y sin mas se pusieron a degustar sus alimentos… Tenían un buen tiempo sin comer, por mas y ya tendrían una marimba en sus costillas… Y así formarían su banda ¡oh si!

-Me pregunto como estará el décimo eeh…- murmuro Gokudera. Con una mirada nostálgica…

-Ugh… Tienes razón… Aun no tenemos un progreso, bastante satisfactorio…- continúo Shoichi… Del cual uno no sabe si ese es su nombre o el ¿apellido? Un misterio, para ese programa de cosas "Extranormales" de aquí, de México...

-Ma, ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda suceder al Joven Vongola?- dejo su pregunta al aire el rubio…

Los otros dos, se quedaron analizando… y porque ¿no? Recordando lo que ocurrió en unas "mini-vacaciones al Estilo Vongola" y no, no el Gangnam Style… Opp, Opp (jojo)

.

.

.

.

**~~~ VACACIONES DEL VERANO PASADO~~~**

_Un montón de cuerpos inconscientes… menos dos, el usuario de la Niebla y la Nube… Que peleaban como siempre, pero ahora por una buena causa, y pues no es ganar dinero para..._

_Cuando el Arcobaleno del sol, Reborn antes de regresar a su cuerpo original,-aun era un bebé- propuso un pequeño viaje, pero el "premio"… Digamos que era muy, muy, pero muy especial…_

_._

_._

_Era dormir con el joven Vongola… Pero en la misma habitación… Claro esta, aunque a fin de cuentas, prácticamente obligo al moreno a que durmiera con el, y hasta le insinuó que lo abrazara, aunque eso no se quedo en insinuación, si no en realidad… Le dijo que lo abrazara, y por demás, acurrucara..._

_Y claro el castaño se quedo con mucho miedo, por las "mañas" nocturnas de Reborn…_

_Aunque eso seria una historia, algo larga... Unos "Maravillosos recuerdo de al menos 2 semanas"... Y lo que hubo en el Menú..._

_-Acosar a Tsuna-_

_-Pelear por Tsuna-_

_-Comer sobre Tsuna-_

_-Dormir con Tsuna-_

_... El castaño tuvo muchos problemas... Mas por sus guardianes de la Niebla y Nube..._

_._

_._

_Y claro, de vez en cuando, Reborn bromeaba con eso; dejando un papel diciendo "Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado. Ciao~"_

_._

_._

_Vaya forma para "evitar ser descubierto" ¿no?..._

_._

_._

**++++ CASA SAWADA ++++**

En la cocina se escuchaba, voces... Y no, no del mas allá, si no del mas "pa´ca" -_(para acá)_-

**-**Cuando vea a Tsu-kun le regañare…- decía por increíble que pareciera y sonase, Nana Sawada. Molesta…-Anoche tampoco vino a cenar y a dormir a la casa oh…

-Querida, Tsuna d-debe de tener una explicación- intentaba apaciguar la furia de su "querida"… Su esposo...

.

.

-Moouu, por que Tsu-kun, no me dijo que tenía tantos pretendientes- suspiro colocando su mano en su mejilla en signo de preocupación…- Si me lo hubiera dicho, le ayudaría ah. –suspiro.

-Oh, Querida… E...¡Espera! ¡QUE DIJISTE! – grito a todo "pulmón" el padre del "año"… Si… "El que cada año que se acuerda de ti, viene a verte…"

.

-Oh… Jejeje- murmuro apenaba- Kyaaa~, pero ya sabes que Tsu-kun esta en "esa etapa" Querido...- respondió con sus dos manos en la cara, y con un leve sonrojo… Haciendo acto de presencia un fondo brillante... Muy brillante...

-_Como toda fujoshi de ¿closet?_-

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeee- dijo antes de desmayarse el "súper hombre" Para caer en la inconsciencia… Al menos por un buen rato…

-Jeje- sonrió su esposa Nana…

.

.

.

.

_-¿Mama?- _

-oh, ¿es Tsu-kun? -salio casi disparada a ver a su cachorrito...

-TSU-Kuuun... ¿are? - murmuro Nana... Luego... Lo vio y dijo...

-Tsu-kun, ¿porque tienes unos ojos tan anaranjados?

-S-Son para ver m-mejor, el pizarrón-

-Oh, y... ¿porque tienes te ves tan...?- empezó a revisarlo...

-Oh, Tsu-kun, estas tan diferente...- entre cerro sus ojos...

-¡Mi pequeño hijo, taan lindo~! Y guapo~-susurro y le abrazo, eufórica...

-¡¿Mamá? ! -el gran Tsunayoshi, de "Me he *cargado* a varios, malos malotes, pero me sonroja mi madre no tiene precio solo con masterchard..." (ok se entiende la ¿idea?)- tenia un sonrojo... Que rima con Jo-jo y rombo, y... y...

* * *

Byakuran sale haciendo un remix "bombonesco"

-Bya-

"oooh son dul-dul-dulces...

"ea, ea, ea y esponjosos"

"son el flow, de apachurrables ea, ea"

-coro-

"son suaveees~~ como el suaveel~"

"ea, ea"

-Bya-

"y los Gesso vendrán y se los comerán!"

"Y los Vongolas ¿donde están? ea, ea

-coro-

"Haciendo la cena"

"¡Yeah!"

... En fin...

(espero les haya gustado xD)

* * *

.

.

.

Y así Tsunayoshi, empezó a "relajarse"... Pero luego boto a Byakuran... Y luego llego Dino...

Aunque el, más bien... porque no encontraba que hacer mas... Su "ototo" Tsuna, no aparecía, y no sabia el "por que" pero sentía al igual que su otro "ototo" -Tsunayoshi- pronto aparecería..

Aunque algo extraño sucedió el celular de Iemitsu sonó en plena cena, y se puso pálido luego morado y luego rojo... Pero del enojo y uno de ¿ vergüenza? Como cuando te enteras de algo que uno no debería de haber sabido...

.

.

**++++En otro lugar, donde se asoma el lobo...++++**

En cierta habitación, ya antes mencionada, se encontraban un grupo de personas muy conocidas…

-¡Hiieee! ¡Suéltenme! – hablo, Tsuna.

El pequeño moreno estaba… Pues… Amordazado… En una silla…

Y le harían ¿striptease? O… ¿Jugarían al juego del Pokey del mal? -_ya saben, por no decir que abra violación inmediata_-

-Ni lo sueñes…- hablo un peli-negro.

-Kufufufu~ Este será su castigo- hablo burlón el ilusionista.

.

.

-Hiieee ¡no les hice nada!- respondió.

.

.

En cambio los Reborn y Mukuro demostraban una sonrisa algo, escalofriante…

.

.

.

¿Qué habrá hecho?

.

.

***.*.*.* - BESTIAS DE NAMIMORI RESTANTES- "ESTADO: BÚSQUEDA / DESCANSO" - *.*.*.***

**POV´S HIBARI-CHAN… **

-Ese herbívoro, como fue capaz de escapar ugh- susurro el azabache mientras estaba en su usual Namimori – Aunque…

Sonrió cruel, aunque su mirada era "Marca" de cierto Castaño que se volvió malo, por una libreta… No se si me explico… *tose disimuladamente* muy al estilo D. Note ...

_-"Pero no es como si fuera algún herbívoro a pasar volando sobre mi cabeza"-_ frunció su ceño.

Y como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado un grito se hizo presente...

-¡USHISHISHISHISHI! - la voz de esa persona era, era, ¡era! ... Y

Hibari seguía viendo, de quien era, y se hizo presente una cabellera rubia... entrecerrando mas sus ojos, se dio cuenta que era un ¿varia?...

Y estaba ¿desnudo? y... y... un peluquin, le tapaba sus partes privadas... Y hasta un fondo que casi te decía "VÉANME AQUÍ"

-_"¿Que clase de comedia retorcida es esta?"-_ pensó el azabache.

Sin contar que luego vio a Yamamoto Takeshi correr con un atún en la mano...

.

.

.

.

_**++++ - ****En otro lugar, donde se asoma el lobo... *acercamiento de cámara*/plop,plop"/ TODOS: ¡OYE MAS CUIDADO! *todos se tallan sus frentes...** - ++++_

_Ambos se veían fijos... Como buscando una oportunidad de "morderse hasta la muerte" a palabras "inspiradoras" de cierto joven azabache..._

_-"__Aquí es mi oportunidad ñam"-__pensó Tsuna, con su primera sonrisa "malvada"... -mas que nada, imaginen que era mas un tierno "pucherito"-_

_"Soy bien malo, pero también adorable" podría ser la frase para él..._

_-kufufufu con que escapando usagi-chan - hablo Mukuro burlón..._

_Ahora si se lo cargo el payaso... -N-No... B-Bueno y-yo - no sabía ni que decir..._

_Mukuro tenía en su cara una cara "no muy amigable"... Más bien, era una perversa..._

_El lugar con la neblina empezaba tornarse raro... Los ojos de Tsuna se hacían opacos..._

_Y un "pompón" de conejito surgió..._

_Reborn no sabia si llevarse la mano a la nariz o mas abajito..._

_-Kufufufufu~ - se reía como siempre Mukuro..._

-Oya, Oya no me digas, que te "emocionaste" Arcobaleno- bramo Mukuro, con arrogancia- Fufufu~ ven pequeño conejito.

Tomo a Tsuna, quien lucia un lindo atuendo de conejito play-boy… Para su mal sana imaginación, es decir, para que se den una idea al menos…

Un corto y estilizado conjunto: una camisa bastante corta, por encima del ombligo, sin mangas, con tirantes en sus hombros y unos segundos cayendo de ambos lados de los mismos. Un short cortó con un "apachurrable" pompón de conejito… Con unas medias tipo/con ligueros hasta la altura de sus muslos, en su cuello un moñito color negro, en sus manos unos delicados guantes de color negro… Sus zapatos, eran unos botines, a la altura de sus tobillos… Y por ultimo unas lindas y algo largas orejas de conejito.

(N/A: muere por imaginárselo *hemorragia*… Y su espíritu continúa escribiendo…)

Con el delgado y estilizado cuerpo que tiene, era realmente una combinación peligrosa… A los ojos de cualquiera, incluso el más malo y cruel no, hasta Xanxus si se pudiera, no se resistiría al encanto del joven castaño…

.

.

Ahora si, les bailara el Oppa… Perdón el ¿Caramel Dance?...

-M-Mukuro... Etto... Y-Yo...- se sonrojaba tanto.

-Kufufufu~ ven aquí, pequeña lindura- el peli-índigo lo sentó en sus piernas, y lo acurrucaba.

Pero para Reborn, eso no era gracioso.

Saco a León en su forma de pistola regular...

-Suéltalo...- gruño.

-Hay si, hay si, tu y cuantos mas- se mofo.

-Jo, no muchos, solo un padre-sobre protector- sonrió

-¿Q-Que? - por primera vez tartamudeo.

-¡SUELTA A MI PRECIOSO HIJO!-

Grito con furia y sus puños en llamas...

.

.

Los dos "mayores" se quedaron con una cara bastante "sorprendida" no creían que era el padre del menor quien estaba ahí...

Después de todo, no siempre se le ve tan seguido por el "barrio"...

Aunque un golpe inesperado, le llego al castaño...

(-_Pobre terminara con Amnesia)...

Llegaron a un acuerdo... MUY diplomático...

.

.

"Piedras, Papel y Tijeras"

...

.

.

Aunque al moreno apiñado no le iba tan bien, se enojo... Y pues... empezó una Guerra Campal... Por el pequeño "Usagi-chan"...

.

Después de "dime, y diretes" y "yo te echo mi camaleón con balas de pintura" y... "Kufufu~ ¡ Muérete! Oh Yeah!" y... "Venga, mueran ambos, por degenerados"

-¡Pero que... Creen que están haciendo! - Una voz, cruel y dura sonó...

-Iemitsu- otra preocupada...

Los tres voltearon y si... Hay estaba una persona cruel... Siendo mujer...

-Lal Mirch- dijo Iemitsu...

-Ex-Arcobalena - murmuro Mukuro.

-Lal- susurro Reborn...

.

.

Y la "chica" estaba que ardía... Y si, si literalmente...

-Nana-san por favor tome a Sawada, y llevadlo, yo me encargo de ellos- dijo con una voz cantarina que daba miedo...

Nana suspiro agradecida, ¿que hacia Lal Mirch ahí? ... _Simple, iba de visita, porque algo se le había encargado que avisara al "Asesor Externo Iemitsu Sawada" y se al llegar a dejar aquel reporte, se encuentra con una Nana algo preocupada... Y -un- Sawada, que parecía Hyper y el Jefe de los Cavallone, ambos estando "descansado" y la Sra. Nana "bien gracias" ... (-_Bueno, Tsunayoshi en realidad esperaba ese "favor" de Lal Mirch, para que los demás calmaran sus "bestias internas"_-)_

Pero cuando volteo a ver a... Iemitsu mas que nada, -por ser jefe de CEDEF- sonrió malvadamente... magníficamente, perversamente... MALVADA... Etc... Y crujía sus manos...

-Auchh- gimió burlón Tsuna...

.

.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHH! - grito Iemitsu...

.

.

Y Reborn y Mukuro... Eh, se fueron o al menos hasta donde pudieron evitar salir ilesos... Ya que Iemitsu se llevaba muchos, muchos, "recuerdos"...

.

.

Tsuna y Nana fueron llevados por algunos, de los otros "guardianes de CEDEF" y Tsuna con su pompón /o rabito de conejo... Iba dejando "infartados" a muchos...

Nana, no dijo nada, después de todo, ella misma sabia que algo "Bueno" le había pasado a su hijo...

(-_¿Bueno?, eso creo, no es como si todos los días te fueras a levantar y tener a alguien igual a ti pero opuesto... Al lado tuyo_-)...

.

.

.

.

Pero no todo siempre dura... Y par de ojos dieron con su presa...

y un leve "Tsu, Tsu" hacia sonar en el viento...

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

******LAMENTO EL RETRASO... Y POR LO CORTO QUE ESTA... :O**

**BUENO UFF ME SIENTO ALGO OXIDADA EN ESCRIBIR JAJAJA PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA :3 **

**¡ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**Y SI NO… **

**PUES IGUAL DÍGANMELO, PARA MEJORAR O AJUSTAR ESOS DETALLES… PERO DÍGANLO CORTESMENTE JEJE… ^^**

**¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDO REVIEWS ! :) **

**-OJALA SUBA LA CANTIDAD- :3**

**(si, entre más, mejor y...)**

**{ASÍ**** ME MOTIVO MAS} ^^**

******EN LO PERSONAL, CREO QUE QUEDO ¿RARO? ¿EXTRAVAGANTE? EMM NO LO SE JAJA... **

**XD**

**:3 ~~ - RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS - ~~ :3**

**LEXIE-CHAN94: **JAJAJAJA XDDD NEEE LO DIJE, TSUNAYOSHI SE DIVERTIRÁ A COSTILLAS DE TSUNA XD AJAJA Y COMO DIJE -de nuevo- YA HABRA R27 EN SU MOMENTO... XD

**PINKUS-PYON: **Y AQUÍ ESTA! EL CAP. ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO :)

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **ESE ES EL PUNTO XD "VIOLACIÓN" SEMI-CONSENSUADA... XDDDDDDDD LOL

**ANNE DI VONGOLA: **TU COMENTARIO ME DIO RISA XDDD "PITBULL & BYAKURAN" XDDD LOOOOL Y PUES BUENO YA VISTE EMM MI "REMIX" e.e JAJAAJA ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO :) EL CAP.

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **REALMENTE HAY MOMENTOS ASÍ XD ES COMO DICEN POR AQUI "LO BAILADO YA NADIE TE LO QUITA" AJAJAJA XDDD YO A VECES SIGO ESA "FILOSOFÍA" XDD...

**YUKO-JC: **LA PELI, ERA COMO UNA IDEA BASE/ CENTRAL DE ESE CAP (Eso o no sabia cuál XD)...

**MARHAYA: **WAAAAAAAAAAA . MOOOUUU (NO LE GUSTA EL D18) HIIIIEE . NEEE JAJA Y SOBRE ESE TSUNA MALO Y ADORABLE EN ESTE NO SALIO A RELUCIR, DIGAMOS QUE QUIZA SALGA ALGO "TRAVIESO" EN EL PROX. CAP... PERO NO SE, AUN NO ES SEGURO DEL TODO XDD GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ¬3¬, AUNQUE CASI TE OBLIGUE XDD

**MIRAIDY R: **NO TE PREOCUPES YA HABRÁ MOMENTO R27 XD... ES QUE NECESITABA CALMAR LAS COSAS... XD PARA ALGO... JOJOJO (Nos leemos en SWAT :D, ese me falta agregarles mas detalles xD)...

**HAQUEVAL DI VONGOLA: **NEE ESPERO LO MISMO JEJE NO TE DEFRAUDE Y TE GUSTE AUN ESTE FIC ^^ XDD Y LO DEL PIZZERO, ERA PORQUE PENSE EN COMIDA XD TENIA HAMBRE XP JAJAJA

**FRANBEL: **ME ALEGRO :D POR QUE SI NO, NO SABRIA QUE MAS HACER u.u ... JEJE ^^ PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP :3

**KATEKYO1827R27X27: **JAJAJAJA NO SE PORQUE PERO ERA NECESARIO PONERLO XDD DE ECHO YA PENSÉ COMO SERA SU APARICIÓN PERO WAA YA SERA PARA OTRA OCASIÓN XD ESPERO TE HAYAS GUSTADO :3

**HIBARY-KYO: **DE ECHO NO CREO QUE SE RINDA XD YAMAMOTO SABRÁ MAS (Creo) XDD EN UNOS DE ESTOS CAPS... ._. JOJO Y TU IDEA NO SUENA TAN MAL XDDD JOJOJO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP :)

**MONSEHUNTER05: **Y AQUI ESTA EL CAP... COMO VES SIGUE PURO XD, REALMENTE AUN NO SE SI TENDRÁ LEMMON AL FINAL O ALGO ASÍ XD PERO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADOO! Y NO TE MOLESTES JEJE :3 ADEMAS ES MEJOR QUE SIGA ASÍ XD POR QUE SI NO, NO HABRÍA MAS HISTORIA...

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡HASTA EL PROX.!**

**¡DEJEN SUGERENCIAS!**

**SI QUIEREN DE PAREJAS (por algo es ALL x 27), ROPAS (¿reveladoras?), MÚSICA(remixes?), DE TODO XD**

**ALEXOKAMI SE DESPIDE...**

**^owo^/**

**~CIAO~**

**02-10-2012 / 9:30PM **

**LAMENTO SI HABÍA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA :/**


End file.
